


Discorded Love

by ShadeOfYourMemorys



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-03-30 01:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3918103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeOfYourMemorys/pseuds/ShadeOfYourMemorys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if after two years Dipper and Mabel return to Gravity Falls at the age of Sixteen? What if Dipper was sexually confused? What is bill hiding? A new secret gets discovered along with an unexpected twist!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some may have seen this fan fic on another site. I am same person. Same name, Same person. Different E-Mail. So please, Enjoy!

After years of mysteries, puzzles, and encounters of the paranormal, Dipper finally solved all he could solve. It's been two years since Dipper and Mabel have visited the dysfunctional town of Gravity Falls, and have both grown to the age of sixteen. Mabel is still the goofy, life of the party girl she's always been yet she has matured. Dipper; still his paranoid self, has grown into puberty. Though becoming a man, Dipper still isn't the manliest man around. Yes, Mabel reminds him of that every chance she gets.

The car ride from California to Oregan is a long and tedious ride. Dipper gazed out of the window, the sun gleaming upon his face. He felt uneasy to the thought his sister was driving. Mabel had just recently got her driver's license.

"Dipper!" Mabel yelled over the car's stereo.

Dipper sighed and turned down the upbeat music Mabel loved so much. Though older, Mabel still loves her boy bands and party music.

"What, Mabel?" Dipper asked as he rested his head back on his hand watching the trees go by.

"Are you excited to see Wendy? I know you guys have been dating for a while."

Mabel was right; they had been dating for a while. Dipper hated to put Wendy in danger by dating a under aged male, but they had such strong feelings for each other.

"Yes." Dipper spoke quietly. "I'm very excited."

Mabel didn't buy that. She could tell by his voice that something was up. He talked in a low tone, couldn't keep his face out of the window and no smile upon his features. She couldn't help but wonder if he was keeping something from her.

"Dipper." Mabel cracked under her breath. "If something is wrong, do tell."

Dipper ignored her and continued gazing out the window. He didn't even know what was wrong with him. Normally the sound of Wendy's name shot fireworks through his soul, but, it didn't. This bothered him, was his feeling for Wendy fading? Does it have to do with the sudden lack of attraction to her? Lately when he sees her on webcam, those bubbles in his stomach have popped and gone away. He found this so odd; normally the sight of Wendy made him long for her touch.

After hours of driving, and snoozing while the other drives, Dipper was happy to pull up into the Mystery Shack's driveway. The shack was just the way it used to be. Rugged boards, poorly finished roof, and a missing 'S' in Shack. To him, this was home. Dipper shook sleeping Mabel. She swatted at him groaning.

"Dipper, go away." Mabel mumbled as she curled back up.

Dipper laughed and exited the car. Opening Mabel's door, he picked her up in his arms and walked up to the door. Coming up to the door he lifted his leg and kicked it open. Inside was dark and cold, as usual. Dipper, knowing the others were asleep, walked up to the attic and laid Mabel down.

"Sleep tight, sis." Dipper said as he covered her up.

He yawned, and stretched his arms as he laid down falling into a deep sleep.

Dipper awoke the next morning to Mabel jumping on him. He groaned, desperately trying to push her off.

"Dipper, Dipper, Dipper! Wake up!" Mabel yelled as she pounced on him.

Dipper sat up and rubbed his sleepy brown eyes.

"I'm up, I'm up, I'm up!"

He walked downstairs to the smell of homemade pancakes. He took a sniff of the sweet scent and smiled. His grandpa Stanley popped up behind him, squeezing him into a tight hug. Dipper smiled though, trying to breathe.

"Hey, gramps!" Dipper cheerfully said.

Stanley smiled rustling Dippers hair. Stanley found a connection between him and his grandson. They both loved mysteries and both were nerds.

"Alright kid, you can't eat here, Wendy is waiting at Lazy Susan's diner." Stanley advised Dipper, nudging him with his elbow.

Dipper Smiled and rushed outside to get in his car. He actually felt exited to see her now. Bubbles rushed into his stomach as the car drove closer. He pulled up, exiting the car. Wendy sat inside waiting as she saw him through the window. Dipper, trying to act cool, jumped and tried sliding over the top of the car. As usual, he failed and fell. Wendy giggled as he got up and smiled, though embarrassed. He entered the diner jumping into the seat across from her.

"Hey, Wendy." He said with a gleam in his eye.

Wendy smiled as she drug him into a tight hug over the table. Dipper forgot the strength this girl had, as his stomach squeezed against the table and his lungs crushed between her arms.

"Hey to you too, Dippy." Wendy said, releasing him from his torture.

Dipper gazed into her green eyes as the sun shimmered across them. Her hair was perfect, red and flowing. He was surprised to see her without a hat on. They both ordered a couples Pancake plate and chocolate shake. Dipper couldn't feel any more happier.

"So Wendy?" Dipper asked. "How ya been?"

Wendy smiled as she noticed him staring at her. Red then covered her face.

"Kind of been a bummer, but now I feel awesome because you're here." Wendy stated, as she gazed at him.

Dipper then took her hand, gently resting it into his.

"Wendy." He said. "I love you, princess."

Wendy's face grew more red as she realized what he just said. They had never said the 'L' word before. She was so surprised, her heart fell into her stomach, and butterflies flew into her lungs.

"I love you too, Dippy Dipps" She said sweetly.

Their food soon arrived, the smell of fresh pancakes and syrup filled the air. Dipper and Wendy then started eating, still staring into each other's eyes. As their forks impaled pieces of pancakes, they soon stabbed the same piece. Wendy blushed as Dipper grew a crooked smile. He lifted the large piece with his fork in-between them. Wendy; knowing what it means smiled and took a bite just as Dipper did. They both smiled with red faces and continued eating.

After pancakes they both got their shake that had two straws in it and both sucked up the sweet creamy treat. They both came up holding their heads in pain.

"ACK!" They both yelped. "My head!"

They both laughed as the brain freeze defrosted. Dipper then leaned over the table, face flushed red. Wendy's heart dropped, she knew what he was pulling. She was ready; Wendy had wanted to set her lips upon his for ages. As Dipper grew closer, she remembered their age difference and stood up. Dipper sat back confused, he was so close.

"How 'bout we head off and chill in the woods for a bit?" Wendy asked.

Dipper smiled and nodded.

Both lovers then escaped into the woods, leaving the judgmental society behind. As they walked up onto a perfect resting spot, Wendy grabed both his arms and gazed into his eyes. Dipper now knew why she wanted to come out here. His face flushed red yet again; his heart beat a mile a minute. They both then leaned in, each second feeling like forever until finally, their lips met. Softly pressed against each other in a passionate kiss. As the kiss went on, Dipper's excitement decreased. They pulled away from each other, each looking the other way rubbing their arms awkwardly.

"I-I Sh-should go home." Wendy said as she started to walk off.

Dipper wanted to stop her, yet at the same time he knew it wasn't worth it. Something was wrong and he wanted to know what. He watched her leave before he himself went home, sadly dragging his feet across the dirt.

Dipper sat in his room in the attic gazing out the window. Thoughts of Wendy rushed through his mind. Why? Why did he feel no spark? He sat in despair as thoughts of the impossible entered his mind, he had to leave Wendy. There was no spark, and she obviously felt nothing as well. Mabel then entered the room with her goofy smile. She picked up her beloved pet pig Waddles and forced it to kiss Dipper's cheek.

"Wamp." She said as she took the pig away.

"Not now, Mabel." Dipper said sadly.

Mabel could sense something was wrong; she sat next to him on his bed, and grabbed her brother's pale hand.

"Bro bro?" Mabel sadly spoke. "What's the matter?"

Dipper's eyes filled with tears as he hung his head. He could feel his heart shatter into pieces.

"I… I have to break up with Wendy."

Mabel gasped in horror. Did Dipper just say that? He's always been in love with her.

"Why, Dipper?" She asked shaking some sense into him, his tears flying everywhere.

Dipper stopped her as he drug her into a hug, crying into her chest.

"Mabel, we kissed and neither of us felt anything!" Dipper admitted as he sobbed.

Mabel wrapped her arms around her sad brother and frowned.

"There, there bro bro." Mabel comforted him. "Maybe you just aren't attracted to her anymore."

Dipper drew from the hug, wiping his tears away.

"That's just it, Mabel, I don't like any girl."

Mabel gasped in amazement, her eyes sparkling.

"Oh my gosh! Bro bro? You're gay!?"

Dipper choked on the thought of it.

"No way Mabel!" He said.

Mabel grabbed a magazine and opened it. She flipped to a page of a shirtless male and female.

"Alright." She said lifting up the female's picture. "Are you attracted?"

Dipper waited for a response from his body, but nothing. He shook his head in disbelief. Mabel then held up the picture of a famous rock star shirtless hunk of a man.

"How about now, bro?"

Dipper couldn't believe it, he was attracted. He then looked down and quickly covered his waist with a pillow.

"I knew it!" Mabel screamed in excitement. "Oh let me help you with that."

Mabel then balled a fist and threw a punch at Dipper's balls. Dipper screamed in pain and fell to the floor.

"Oh my god! Mabel what the hell!?" He asked as he tried to see if he was even still breathing.

"Well, is your no-no's gone?"

Dipper curled up into a ball. "Yes, it's gone."

Mabel helped him up and drug him into another hug.

"You're gay! My bro bro is gay!" Mabel yelled in excitement.

"Don't yell that grunkle and grandpa Stan might hear you."

Mabel then laughed and sat on her bed. Dipper sat on his in disbelief, he was gay. He liked men, something he never, ever, ever, saw coming.

The next day Dipper met Wendy back at the diner, Wendy awkwardly picking at her nails. Dipper had to say it; there was nothing else he could do. He took a deep breath, and said her name: "Wendy."

Wendy looked up at him, her eyes searching for an answer to all of this.

"Wendy, last night I saw a picture of a guy, and got a boner." He whispered, loud enough for Wendy to hear.

Wendy froze as Dipper died of embarrassment; all he wanted to do was sink under the table.

"To sum it all up, I'm gay."

Wendy, to Dippers surprise, laughed, him looking at her in confusion.

"Oh my god! Dipper really? Me too!" Wendy admitted.

Dipper was amazed, yet laughed at the irony. They both ended up being gay, explaining why the kiss meant nothing. Wendy smiled as she stood up, giving Dipper a hug.

"Look, dude, maybe we should just be really good gay friends."

Dipper smiled, agreeing with her.

"Yeah, sounds great Wendy."

They then both ran out of the Dinner jumping into his car and driving off.

"Where to?" Dipper asked, starting up the engine.

"Your pick." Wendy said.

Dipper grew a playful crooked smile.

"Go throw rotten eggs at Robby?" Dipper asked mischievously.

Wendy smiled, digging out a smelly carton of eggs from her bag.

"I've got a carton of eggs dying in my bag."

Dipper laughed at the sight. "You keep rotten eggs in your bag?" He asked.

"Don't ask questions, gay butt! Drive!"

Dipper laughed and took off. They came up to the park with Robby sticking his disgusting tongue down Tambry's throat. They both gagged at the sight and threw the eggs at him.

"Fuck you guys!" Robby yelled as they drove off, leaving him to smell like death and take sticky yolk off of his jacket.

As the night drew to an end Dipper drove up to Wendy's house. Wendy opened the door and stepped out as she turned and smiled at him.

"Later, Dippy." She said, before closing the door.

As dipper watched Wendy walk inside he sadly said under his breath, "Bye to you too, Wendy."

Dipper the drove off leaving her behind, unknowing of the strange triangular demon watching his every move.

"Is it really him?" Bill asked in disbelief. "Has my Pine Tree returned?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this chapter is... how should I put this.. CUTE!!! I Love BillDip as it is and I've been making myself fangirl like crazy!

Dipper sat in the living room alongside Mabel as they watched T.V. The ridiculous show "Why you so cray cray?" was on and Mabel just had to watch it. Dipper was scanning threw the journal, desperately looking for an answer to his 'Gay problem.' It's not that he hated gays, he just never once thought he'd be one. Dipper picked up his cold glass of iced tea and took a sip of it, still searching through the journal.

Mabel looked over at him and grew a big smile upon her face. "Why you so quiet gay bro?" She said snickering.

Dipper rolled his eyes as he sipped another drink of his tea. For the past few days Mabel has done nothing but bug him about it. He couldn't help but wonder if this was all a phase. Maybe it would pass and he'd be back in Wendy's arms in no time. Then he remembered she's Lesbian now. He hung his head in a sigh. There was no denying it, he was gay and he had to accept it. He stood up and took his drink into the kitchen. His Grunkle Stan was leaning over the counter reading the newspaper, mumbling what he read in a deep tone. He set his glass in the sink and walked into the store area of the shack. His Grandpa Stanley was sweeping the floor due to all the sand customers bring in. Dipper walked over to the vending machine and entered Stan's old code. The machine then opened up, Dipper walking into the creepy secret hideout. Dipper would come down here to do research or just escape reality. He sat at his Grandfathers large computer and started looking through pictures of his entry's from the journal. Dipper smiled as he came across creatures he had encountered in his childhood.

"Gnomes, thoughs fuckers." Dipper said under his breath. "Vampires, Dinosaurs, and Zombies." Dipper laughed as he remembered the Zombie that they kicked the Disco ball into. Mabel calls it the Disco Dead Man.

Clicking threw the pictures he came across photographs of him and Mabel. Smiling he looked threw them, some old ones from when they were twelve. Others, recent. Soon he came across a picture that caught his eye. It was him and Mabel, freshly taken only a few days old. Dipper is smiling softly as he rests his arm around Mabel, her large goofy smile. As he looked behind them he noticed a yellow shape in a tree, as he looked closer he could make out exactly who and what it was. The deadly demon god himself; Bill Cipher. Chills then ran up Dipper's spine. Just the thought of this guy back sent emotions running threw his hormonal body. Dipper printed out the picture; he folded it up neatly and set it in his pocket. He then rushed up the stairs opening the machine back up, storming past his grandfather. I have to figure this out! Why is he here? What does he want? Questions raced through dippers head, he grabbed his journal and rushed outside, looking for any signs of Bill Cipher.

Hovering above the park Bill Cipher watched as the young sixteen year old boy searched the area. Bill knew he had these 'odd' feeling for Dipper before, but he never knew they would grow stronger. Bill always saw Dipper as adorable, cute, and funny due to being hilariously paranoid. Bill decided to give Dipper a little visit. But he didn't wanna look like a snack chip while doing so. Bill's fingers burnt blue as he snapped his fingers. Then in a magical whoosh, his legs grew long and meaty along with his arms. His hair a golden blonde yellow with some black underneath, along with a fancy yet fetching suite on. He now had two eyes, yet he wore an eye patch. His cane still in his possession, and eyes frosted gold. Now he looked human, Bill then jumped down from a tree and landed in front of paranoid Dipper Pines.

"Hey there Pine Tree!" Bill goofed off as he greeted Dipper.

Dipper looked up from his journal in confusion. He could swore he heard Bill's voice, yet here standing before him was a funny looking human with a fancy way of dressing up. Is this guy serious? Does he not know that I find the name Pine Tree offensive? Only person or thing to call me that is Bill Cipher and he's obviously not human.Bill then laughed as he ready the concerned boy's mind.

"Oh Dipper you cutie! It's me, Bill Cipher. Your handsome arch nemesis."

Dipper jumped back from shock, bill looked human? Why? How? I don't understand! Did he just call me cute? I'm not cute he's cu- Dipper stopped as he remembered Bill could read his thoughts. He backed away turning around to walk off.

"I'm not in the mood to deal with you right now Bill." Dipper groaned. "Stop stalking me, I saw you in a picture."

Bill watched as the cute boy walked away. He knew he couldn't win him over so soon, he had to come up with a plan. He had to be romantic, not creepy.

Later that night Dipper laid quietly in his room, enjoying the silence for Mabel had went to Grenda's house from a sleep over. He looked up at his ceiling, daydreaming about his future. He dreamed of being a world explorer, solving ancient mysteries and cracking puzzling codes. Then, in-between all that, he dreamt of love. Who would he marry one day? As he thought of it, Bill Cipher popped up in his head. His voice saying 'Hey Pine Tree!' Dipper sat up quickly shaking his head. No, no, no. He's an enemy! Plus he's a demonic god. I couldn't possibly love him! Though his flowing blonde hair, or his eyes that shimmer like gold dust, or maybe even his- Dipper then hit his head with his fist.

"No Dipper No!" He punished himself. "You can't think like that! Even if…even if his devilish smile, melts my heart away…NO! Stop it dipper! Pull yourself together!"

Dipper rolled over in his bed facing the wall, furious at himself for even thinking about it. So what if I find him a bit attractive? Doesn't mean I'm in love with him! D-does it? With that final thought burning in his head, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

The next day Dipper stayed in bed due to him passing out at a late hour. It was his only day off and he was very tired. As he slept soundly a certain blonde man came flying into his bedroom window. Bill looked down at sleeping Dipper; a smile growing upon his face at the sight of Dippers peaceful expresion. Bill the leaned down and gently kissed Dippers cheek. In a reflex, Dipper's eyes shot open and he sat up. He looked up to see Bill smiling at him. Dipper scooted back on his bed in shock.

"Hey there Pine Tree!" Bill greeted with his Devilish smile.

Dippers face was painted a soft rose red as he remembered his thoughts of last night.

"Bill? What are yo-"Before he could finish his sentence Bill sprung over close to Dipper, plopping down a seat next to him.

"Why am I here?" Bill asked. "Well, because you left so fast yesterday Dippy."

Dipper blushed at Bill calling him Dippy. Was Bill really hitting on him?

"Well, you were getting the hots for me and I'm…well I'm straight." Dipper lied. Hope he didn't notice my white lie.

Bill Laughed and swung his arm over Dipper shoulders. "Oh Pine Tree I do laugh at how forgetful you are!" Bill cheerfully said. "You see, as I've said before. I can read minds. I know your gay, and I know you found me cute."

Dipper's face then turned redder than a tomato. He grabbed his hat pulling it down to hide his red face. Bill laughed and kissed Dippers cheek.

"How cute! Dippy, your blushing!"

Dipper stood up hiding his face more. "No I'm not!" Dipper said backing up into a corner.

"Are to!" Bill walked over to him gently taking off his hat.

Dipper looked up into Bill's Golden eyes, they were so loving and suttle. The exact opposite as he had always saw Bill. Bill then leaned in and gently set his lips upon Dippers. Dipper tried to force himself to pull away, but he couldn't. His mind was saying 'No don't do it! He's bad!' But his heart was screaming 'Yes!' Dipper was so confused and lost in Bill, that he was frozen in the moment. Bill then released the kiss, gazing into Dippers deep brown eyes.

"I've had my eyes on you Pine Tree." Bill softly spoke. "I've had them on you for a long, long time."

Dipper again blushed a stained red, his eyes locked onto Bills. Could this all be real? Am I falling for Bill? Dipper then gave in to the lust, and leaned in for another kiss. Bill's face flushed red with surprise. He hadn't expected Dipper to kiss him right off the bat like this. They thrusted their lips together, again and again, neither coming up for air until Dipper heard his sisters humming as she came up the stairs. Dipper drew back from the kiss, rushing to the door locking it.

"I'm sorry Bill but you gotta go! Hurry!" Dipper whispers loudly.

Bill smiled a loving crooked smiled and winked at Dipper before disappearing into the air. Dipper smiled and sighed as he opened the door the see his sisters happy face.

"Bro bro!" Mabel yelled as she pulled him into a hug. "Why's your face so red? Oh my god did you get a boyfriend without me?"

Dipper laughed at Mabel and hugged back. "Mabel, I can't get a boyfriend with you; and no I didn't."

"Pft! Yes you can, I can share with you. Silly willy."

Dipper giggled and sat down next to his sister on her bed as she showed him pictures of the sleepover. The whole time, he couldn't get Bill to leave his mind.

Dipper and his Grandpa Stanley were out deep in the dangerous forest, exploring together when he heard his grandpa yell in what sounded to be terror. Dipper ran over beside him to see what all the commotion was. Stanley didn't say a word; he just pointed his figure out toward the large object sticking out of the ground. Dipper slowly walked closer to it, its mysterious aura and massive size, almost reeling Dipper in like candy to a baby. Dipper knelt down, whipping his hand over the dusty metal object. Large symbols covered it like tattoos. He looked back at his grandfather who was flipping through his journal for answers.

"Grandpa if you've never seen this before it wouldn't be in there."

Stanley looked up at Dipper, eyes full of wonder.

"Dipper, I was in the other dimension for a long time. I don't remember much of what all I found. "He explained to his grandson.

Dipper took out the other journal, quickly speeding through the pages, but to no avail.

"Grandpa I don't think it's in here." Dipper said closing the journal.

Stanley sighed as he to closed his journal. "Guess you're right. I'll mark this place on the map, we can explore it later."

Stanley then rustled Dippers hair and began walking home. Dipper took one last look at the massive buried structure before following his grandfather.

As Dipper returned home, he grabbed his Grunkle's laptop and ran upstairs. He knew he had to do research, for this thing could be dangerous. Dipper sat down on his bed opening the computer.

"Alright, time to find answers." Dipper said to himself as he typed in ancient Ruins.

After thirty minutes of constant research and failure, Dipper came across something interesting.

"Millions of years ago there was tale of an ancient civilization of fierce hunters and worshipers of unheard of god's." Dipper read. "Legend says that they upset one of these gods, and that the god seeked vengeance. So to protect the people, they built a massive machine so powerful it could blow up half the planet in one blow. Some say, they believe aliens have something to do with its technology and mass weaponry. No one know's of what happened to this catastrophic machine."

As Dipper was lost in thought, Bill appeared behind him also reading the computers text.

"How interesting." Bill said as Dipper nearly jumped out of his skin.

"Dear lord Bill don't scare me like that!"

Bill Laughed as he kissed Dippers cheek. "Sorry Pine Tree, you were just so cute and focused."

Dipper's face turned red as he tried to ignore Bill.

"What's up with you searching up ancient machines Dippy?" Bill asked as he floated above Dipper.

Dipper looked up and sweetly smiled. "Nothing Bill, grandpa and I just ran into some large structure in the forest earlier today." Dipper explained. "I was just doing some research."

Bill kissed Dippers head and then sat next to Dipper.

"Is it dangerous?" Bill questioned in a stern voice.

Dipper looked over at Bill, seeing his face no longer cheerful but serious. "So what if it is?"

"I don't want you getting hurt that's why." Bill Clarified. "If anything or anyone was to lay a small figure on you, I'd send the wrath of hell on them. Feed them to Satan's demons."

Dipper smiled and nuzzled his nose against Bills to calm him down. "I'll be fine Bill, promise. Don't worry about me."

"It's my job to worry about you Dipper."

"Why?"

"Because Pine Tree your now my boyfriend."

Dippers face tented red. "B-boyfriend?" Oh dear god! Why am I somewhat happy about all this?

"Yes!" Bill stated. "I say you are, and by reading your thoughts id say you can't argue."

Dipper smiled as Bill kissed his cheek.

"Alright Pine Tree I'll see ya later!" Bill called out as the jumped out the window.

Dipper smiled with his red face as he walked downstairs to watch T.V. He grabbed the remote and clicked on the T.V.

"Wonder what's on." He wondered as he flipped the channels.

Finally he landed on the news where he saw a familiar old face. He ran closer to the T.V to get a better look and hear what it said.

'I promise you won't have any misleading results! As a honest member of your town mayor I will not fail you as your vice president! You can count on little ol' me!'

Dipper then backed up in horror. "Is that?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is not as long. Forgive me.

"Basically what I'm trying to say is it's dangerous." Dipper argued as he explained to his grandpa what he read about the machine.

Stanley stood leaned against the wall running his fingers over his chin in deep thought. Dipper knew that whatever that machine really did, is what Gideon will be after. Dipper paced the shack trying to think of a way to dig up that machine without causing a commotion. I could dig it by shovel but that take ages. How do I get it up? Wait, I could ask Bill. Wait, no he's already against me having anything to do with the device. Yet, I probably have no other choice. Unless. Dipper ran up the stairs and into his room.

"Mabel! I need your help." Dipper said as Mabel smiled at him.

"Explosives?" Mabel asked.

"How'd you know?"

"I'm your twin, I know everything."

Almost everything. Dipper smiled. "Thanks sis, sneak them from Grunkle Stan and then find me, alright?

Mabel waved him off with her hand. "No problem. I'll have Grunkle Stan out like a light. Flat on the floor! Wamp!"

Mabel then snuck into the kitchen sprinkling a special chocolate powder into Stanford's cereal when he was not looking. After a few bites his eyes then widened.

"Uh oh." Stanford said before running into the bathroom. "Incoming bomb!"

Mabel snickered as she snuck upstairs into Stanford's room to steal his explosives. Why does he have explosives you may ask? Well, let's not questions Grunkle Stan. Mabel then walked outside to find dipper, and he led her to the spot of the machine.

"Wow. What is that?" Mabel asked standing on the replica.

"An ancient machine created to protect humans from angry gods." Dipper explained. "It's said to have the power to destroy the world."

Mabel gazed up it in amazement. "And we're going to blow it up?"

"No, we're blowing the sand up to get to the machine."

Both twins then set up the bombs, Dipper signaling Mabel to duck and hide. Dipper has to be the one to set off the bombs, he won't put Mabel's life in danger, and he will only have a few seconds to take cover before it blows. Dipper set the few second timer and pressed go.

"It's a go Mabel I'm coming!" Dipper yelled as he stood up.

As he began to run his foot hit a rock and he ended up tripping and rolling in the dirt. Dipper looked up in horror as the explosives went off, swallowing him up with them.

"Dipper!" Mabel screamed as she watched the siloet of her brother vanish in the flames.

As the flames dyed down Mabel ran out into the smoke to find him, forgetting they just blew a hole in the ground she braces herself as she almost falls off a cliff. The smoke clears out and Mabel can now see down the crater.

"Dipper!" Mabel screamed but to no avail. "Bro bro!"

Tears began flooding down Mabel's face as the realization came to her, Dipper; her beloved brother could be gone. She fell to her knees sobbing.

"Dipper I'm so sorry. I could have saved you. Why couldn't it have been me?" Mabel whispered sadly to herself.

As Mabel's sorrows grew stronger, a blonde man flew next to her from hearing her cries.

"Shooting star? What's wrong?" Bill asked as he kneeled down to her.

Mabel looked up in tears to the blonde man. "Who are you?"

Bill smirked at her. "It's me, Bill Cipher. Now, what's wrong?"

Mabel's tears rained down more as she looked around for her brother. "My..my brother and I. We were, blowing up the sand to get to some ancient machine." Mabel explained. "He set off the bombs but as he was running away he tripped and…and..." Mabel then broke down into tears.

Bill knew exactly who she was talking about, his Pine Tree. "Pine Tree?" Bill asked in sorrow as panic then overwhelmed him. Bill stood up franticly searching the area. "Dipper! Answer me! Please!"

Mabel looked back down the crater, and what she saw brought horror to her eyes. Dipper, covered in blood at the bottom. "Dipper!" She screamed pointing at his body.

Bill jerked his head toward her direction and flew down the crater in a flash. He picked up Dippers injured body flying him back up to Mabel. "Don't worry Dippy, everything's going to be okay."

Bill laid him on the ground next to Mabel. Mabel panicked as she desperately tried CPR on his body. Bill put two fingers on Dippers lower neck to check for pulse. As he felt one a small smile of relief grew upon his pale face.

"Mabel stop, he's alive." Bill clarified as he picked Dipper back up. "Let's take him home."

Bill attempted to get Dipper up stairs without being seen and vanished after kissing Dippers bloody forehead. "I'll be back my love"

Mabel drug her Grunkle and Grandpa Stan up there for help. "Help! It's dipper he got hurt doing something dumb!"

"This better be good!" Stanford complained. "I got another bomb coming."

There expressions all changed when they saw the boy sit up from his blood stained bed. Mabel ran over and gently hugged her twin.

"Dipper? Are you okay?" Mabel asked in concern.

Dipper smiled hugging his sister back. "Yeah Mabel, I don't know how but I'm fine."

Stanford them ran back down stairs to drop another load as Stanley walked over and sat next to his teenage grandson.

"Don't ever scare us like that again." Stanley ordered.

"Alright grandpa. I'll try not to." Dipper said sarcastically.

Stanley messed up dippers hair standing up. "I mean it." He said as him and Mabel walked downstairs.

As everyone left, dipper laid down to relax. As he got comfortable he felt someone land on his bead behind him. He rolled over to see Bill glaring at him. Dipper jumped up onto his feet.

"What's with the death glare Bill?"

Bill flew up to dipper and hugged him in tears. "Why?" Bill asked pleading for an answer. "Why after I said it was a dangerous machine would you go blow yourself up for it?"

Dipper hugged him back in a loss for words. "I don't know Bill. I'm sorry."

Bill looked up and took Dippers face in his hands. "Pine Tree, I'm only saying this once. Don't you 'Ever' scare me like that again! Not ever. You hear me?"

Dipper smiled at the demon and gently kisses his lips. "I hear ya."

Later that night Dipper laid in bed next to Bill, cuddling against him with his head on Bills chest. Dipper let in Bills warmth, his touch, and his sent. Bill looked down to Dipper with a smile.

"Don't you even think of leaving Dipper, because I will find you."

Dipper nuzzled his nose to Bills, a smile painted upon his face. "I promise, I won't."

After hours of cuddling Bill finally left Dipper to his sleep. He didn't wanna get caught by Mabel anyways.

Dipper and Mabel returned to the machine, bringing supplies in case of emergency.

"Got the rope?" Dipper asked his twin.

"Yes." Mabel Answered.

"Water?"

"Check!"

"How about.."

Mabel interrupted him to call out the whole list to save time. "I've got everything! Rope, water, weapons, glitter, scarfs, that was my own personal touch." Dipper replied with "I see." Mabel then continued. "Also have energy bars, tent, torch, lighter fluid, the journals, a pick axe, a disco ball in case of any zombies, a compass, more explosives just in case, and finally a magazine with hot boys."

Dipper sighed and slammed his hand into his face. "Magazine full of hot boys?"

"In case we need a hunkemergancy!" Mabel then held opened the magazine showing the guys. "See?"

Dipper rolled his eyes and got the ropes ready to climb down the box. He tied it around him and as Mabel did as well. They both leaned over the cliff and slowly started walking down the crater.

"Spider girl, Spider girl, does whatever a Spider girl does!" Mabel sang while they slowly walked down the crater.

Dipper laughed at her as they landed on flat ground. They both untied there ropes and set them on the ground.

"Alright Mabel, lets find a way in the Machine." Dipper spoke as he fixed his jacket.

Mabel gazed up at the large device. "There's a large door, is this the way in?"

Dipper looked the door over, noticing a small cracked opening.

"We've got to push it open!" Dipper stated as he began trying to force open the door.

Mabel helped him, also putting forth all her might, but to no advantage. Dipper stopped to catch his breath, noticing how the door hadn't moved an inch.

"Okay, so, it's not going to budge." Dipper said slamming his head against the machine's steal wall.

Mabel grew a mischievous smile. "Explosives?"

"Explosives." Dipper agreed smirking back at her.

Mabel unpacked the explosives and laid them next to the large door. Dipper then set the timer and this time they both ducked in cover as the large explosion blew open the machine.

"It worked!" Mabel screamed into the smoke.

Dipper grabbed his supplies and entered the opening. Inside was dark and dusty, so dark in fact you couldn't see a fly that flew in front of you.

"Mabel! You forgot flashlights!" Dipper scolded.

"I got torches! You goof."

Dipper grabbed a torch and lit it on fire, the light then bled across the room revealing large amounts of ancient machinery.

"Let's go Mabel" Dipper ordered as they continued inside.

Mabel followed happily strutting behind him. Dipper and Mabel then entered a strange room with markings and symbols.

"Dipper!" Mabel whispered as she looked at his journal. "The markings are like these!"

Dipper grabbed the journal and looked it over. He then began reading the text.

"As our people are threatened by vengeance, I activate this machine to destroy who lurks us. I summon the to his death; Bill Cipher?" Dipper scanned the words confused as the machine then began to shake.

"Dipper? Maybe we should run."

Dipper and Mabel ran for the room exit just for it to close on them. They gasped in horror as all the symbols around them began to glow red and spin around them.

"Dipper what do we do!?"

Dipper hugged his sister praying for the sparing of her life. "It'll be okay Mabel!"

Just as their lives flashed before their eyes, Bill appeared inside teleporting them out.

"Why can't you stop scaring the shit outa me!?" Bill asked as Dipper ran up and hugged him. "D-dipper?"

"Y-you saved us." Dipper said not letter go of Bill.

Bill hugged him back with a smile. "Of course I did Pine Tree, I don't know what I'd do without you."

Mabel gave out an aw, as her eyes sparkled. "Dipper you did get a boyfriend!"

Dipper blushed and hid his face. "I, I never said that."

Bill huffed up setting his hands on his hips. "Of course he did! I'm his boyfriend! Now, what were you guys doing!?"

Dipper looked back into the journal remembering what the text had said. "Bill? Were you the god that swore vengeance?"

Bill then hung his head in despair knowing what Dipper had found out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has to be my shortest Chapter. NEVER AGAIN! They shale be longer. Promise.

Bill hung his head as Dipper questioned his past. Everything Dipper was asking about was true.

"Bill, I need to know! What happened? Tell us." Dipper ordered.

Bill sighed rubbing his neck. "Alright, I'll tell you." Bill then sat down on a log before explaining. "First off, the computers wrong, it wasn't millions of years ago, it was hundreds. I never knew why the strange humans worshiped me; honestly I found it annoying after a while. I would gaze upon the civilization time to time." Bill then grew a sweet smile across his face. "Then one day I met a young man, his name was Gabriel. We became close, and fell in love. Just as our lives together were just getting started, another demon came to be. His name was David Destruction. He lived only to seek death among all living creatures. One day, he harmed a human, leaving me with the blame. The humans then built this machine, with the help of David, hoping it would destroy me. Truth is, that machine can blow the earth into bits." Bill then took Dippers hand, eyes fixed on his. "Dipper there is a reason I don't want you in the middle of this."

"Tell me then.' Dipper requested.

"David killed Gabriel. He took control of his mind, forcing him to jump off a cliff. I was too late."

Dipper sighed pulling Bill into a hug. "That won't happen to me."

"Yes it will." Bill corrected. "It will if you mess with this machine."

Dipper released from the hug looking at Bill. "How do you know?"

"Because." Bill explained. "After Gabriel died, I waited for him to be reincarnated. To be reborn. Sadly, he never did. Until I met you."

Dipper looked at Bill in confusion. He's not saying that I'm Gabriel reborn is he?

"Yes, yes I am." Bill then pecked a gentle kiss upon Dippers cheek. "I have you back, and I'll be damned if I'm going to lose you again."

Dipper looked over to find his sister crying at the sad story. He smiled and walked over to her to comfort her with a hug.

"It, it was so sad!" Mabel screamed as tears ran down her face. "No wonder you were a sour jerk when we first met you Bill, you were heartbroken!"

Bill smirked a little as he looked down. "Yeah."

"I think I should get Mabel home Bill." Dipper spoke. "I'll see you later?"

Bill walked up to dipper, a silly smile painted across his face. "I sure hope so Pine Tree."

Dipper drew Bill into a short hug. "Bye."

The reaction of the phrase 'bye' made Bill cling to Dippers jacket as memories of his past flew threw his head. "No, not bye Dipper. I'll see you tomorrow." Bill gently kissed dipper before disappearing threw the warm air.

Dipper smiled in relief. "Yeah, see you later."

Dipper sat in the living room reading threw one of Stanley's journals as Mabel watched T.V. He flipped through each page, scanning it slowly. Upon the turning of the pages, he ran across a page he'd never seen before. No way, what is that thing? Dipper thought as he stared at the picture of the green demonic creature.

"David Destruction was a god like demon that lived hundreds of years ago, causing terror among all living creatures." Dipper read. "It said he helped build a machine powerful enough to destroy the world. There are two different riddles he had written down before vanishing. One is the key to finding the key that activates the machine."

Dipper closed the book rushing out of the door. I've got to try this! I won't let Gideon Blow up this planet! Dipper ran through the forest to the machine.

"Alright, here I go." Scanning upon one of the text, Dipper began to speak. "I speak to the gods of destruction, hear my plead. I give you my blood as a sign of sacrifice."

Dipper than grabbed his pocket knife cutting into his arm.

"Now, I draw this circular symbol into the ground as a sign of respect."

Grabbing a stick, Dipper drew a large circle into the ground drawling down the symbols as well.

"I finish this ritual with these final words, I call upon thee; David Destruction!"

Dipper the dripped his blood into the circle watching as it glowed bright. He stepped back as a light came from the ground along with burning green fire. From that fire rose a a man with black hair and a green vest on. He had pitch black eyes and long boney figures. Dipper now knew he has recited the wrong text.

"What have I done?" Dipper asked himself as the Demon caught sight of him.

Dipper's heart dropped as the demon jumped toward him, landing in from of him as he licked the lips with his tongue of a snake. Chills ran up dippers spine as the man locked eyes with him.

"Boy, are you the sad soul that freed me from my prison?" The man asked.

Dipper couldn't find the words to speak out so he just slowly moved his head up and down. The man then started to laugh sadistically.

"Stupid fool! I might just eat you for lunch!"

Dipper; finding his train of thought again, took off running. He had messed up big this time. Is that David? Did I release David? Dipper could not believe what he had just seen. He had just released the Demon said to be the death of this planet. He kept running, he couldn't stop. He had to get to Bill. Bill is going to be furious at him, that he knew, yet he had no other choice. How do I tell him? How do I tell Bill that I just released hell on Earth? He will never forgive me after this. Yet, I must take responsibility for my actions. I was so ready to find the answers, so ready to get that Device of death outa Gideon's hands that I made everything worse. I screw up way to much this time. What have I done?

Dipper kept running though his lungs were on fire and legs cramping up under him. Breathing heavily, he could feel the dry air enter his lungs, like oil to the flame. Finally reaching the shack he ran inside grabbing his grandfather's bag.

"What gives kid?" Stanley asked as he saw the terrified expression written on his grandson's face.

"Don't ask. I need Bill!"

Stanley then snatched up the Journal from Dippers hands. "Bill? Are you crazy? Are you trying to kill us?"

"No! I'm trying to save us!" Dipper snapped as he tackled Stanley down stealing the journal running outside.

He drew the symbols in the ground flipping to the page of Bill. "Triangulum, entangulum!"

Dipper could feel his heart break as he recited the words to Bill's summoning. Tears rained down his face, for he knew he would never forgive him.

"Veneforis dominus Ventium." There was no turning back now, with a heavy heart, he finished the words. "Veneforis …venetisarium."

Wind began to blow, trees hugging each other as the winds wrath rammed into them. Mabel, Stanley, and Stanford all ran outside to see what all the commotion was. Dipper stood, waiting on his soo to be forgotten lover to appear in front of him. Soon the skies color faded grey and time stopped as the small floating triangle appeared.

"Who dares to summon me!?" Bill inquired as he floated in the air.

Bill looked over to see his lovers saddened eyes filled with salty tears. "Pine tree?"

Bill then froze; his eye widened. Dipper looked speechless and terrified. As if just ran threw a battlefield. Bill snapped his figures turning human and floated down in front of him.

"Pine Tree what's wrong?"

Dipper hung his head as he flipped the journal pages to David's picture. Bill gasped in horror, he was in disbelief.

"Dipper, did….did you?" Bill was almost speechless as dipper cringed. "You did didn't you!?"

Dipper said no words; tears just fell from his eyes, raining onto the ground. "I'm sorry"

Bill held back his anger for he didn't want to frighten Dipper. He shot his head up as he heard a large slam into the ground. All the color then came back to the world and time started again.

"Get inside, Now." Bill ordered Dipper, Dipper did not argue back. He and the rest went inside, as Bill patiently waiting for David's arrival.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter took me two hours to write. Or more. Not kidding. So please, do enjoy.

Dipper watched from the shacks window as his love waited outside for David. Bill floated in air; his arms crossed. You could feel the air thicken as the other demon slowly came closer to the mystery shack. Dipper looked over to his frightened sister; he had brought this upon them. That should be me outside protecting them. This is my fault. Dipper took Mabel's hand for comfort, grasping it tight.

"Don't worry Mabel." Dipper said softly." it will be okay.

Tears formed in Mabel's eyes as she squeezed his hand in return. "How do you know?"

"Because, I trust Bill."

Stanley walked up standing beside his grandchildren. "Dipper, you need to tell us what's going on."

Dipper sighed as the other three turned to look at him, waiting for his explanation. Tears ran down Dippers face at the thought that he was the cause of all this. How do I say it? How do I tell all of them it was my fault? Dipper gazed back out the window at Bill who was still patiently waiting for David; Dipper hoped he wasn't reading the sickened thoughts running threw his mind. It's my entire fault! I should just die! Bill is never going to forgive me, hell my family probably won't after I tell them the truth. Maybe I should just walk out there right now and let David kill me; for all I do now is fuck everything up.

Bill clinched his fists as he listened to Dippers thoughts, he hated the fact that Dipper was thinking this way. Not his Pine Tree, it wasn't like him. Bill shot his head up as David arrived, standing in front of the Shack. Bill laughed psychotically as he teleported in front of him, his eyes glowing blue.

"Well, well look who finally arrived." Bill joked as he glared at his enemy.

David smirked back at Bill sadistically. "Just searching for a certain foolish boy."

Bill turned red and his hair painted black; eyes glowing blood red. "You won't lay not one of your eerie figures on my Pine Tree!" Bill threatened. "If so, I'll hang you by your guts!"

David rose up his arm, showing off his sharp demonic teeth. "Wanna play? Then let's play!" A green ball of fire formed in his palm, trusting his arm back David threw it at Bill; smiling like a mad man.

Bill quickly floated to the side, easily dodging David's green ball of fire. "Good, I love games!" Bill lunged at the demon, swinging the sharp end of his cane at him.

David jumped back shooting a beam back at bill who thankfully teleported away just in time. Bill appeared behind David swinging his leg up; with great force he slammed it down on David's back sending him slamming into the hard ground. David hit the ground, green blood spewing out of his mouth. Bill then flew down stabbing his cane at him; alas, David dodged by jumping to the side licking the blood off his lips with his serpent tongue.

"What fun!" David joked clapping his hands, Bill just stood in a glare.

Dipper took a deep breath ignoring the massive battle happing outside the shacks window. "Alright I'll tell you." Dipper then looked up at his family who were waiting patiently for Dipper to speak. "For starters, Bill's my boyfriend."

Both Stan's gasped in horror as Mabel cheered for she had already known this news.

"Are you insane!?" Stanford yelled in fury.

"He's a demonic god! That's not boyfriend material!" Stanley shouted. "Also, your gay!?"

"YES! I'm gay. Bill isn't as bad as you both think. He's out there fighting to save us!" Dipper screamed in rage. "Why you guys can't be a little supportive I will never know! There's a bigger problem out there than who the hell I am dating!"

Mabel walked up to dipper placing her hand upon his shoulder. "I think its cute bro."

Dipper looked up at his smiling sister, a grin growing upon his face. "Thanks sis."

Stanley sighed as he crossed his arms. "Alright, I'll support you on it but what's going on out there?"

"I was flipping through your journal when I found something about the machine; also a demon named David Destruction. It had two ancient texts; one of them was a key to finding a device that activated the machine. So…" Dipper turned his head rubbing his arms nervously. "So I recited one of the texts, and it happened to summon David."

"Nice going!" Stanford snapped. "You doomed us all!

Stanley saw the regret written upon Dippers face; He rose up his six fingered hand, motioning Stanford to silence. "Why were you looking for a key to activate a deadly machine Dipper?" Stanley asked in his stern voice.

"Oh yeah I was supposed to tell you, Gideon's back; I didn't want him getting his hands on it."

Stanford snarled at the sound of that name. "Gideon!? Oh, this is just great!"

"Would you shut your face?!" Stanley snapped at his brother, Stanford looking away in silence.

David threw another green fire sphere at Bill; Bill raised his hand up, his demonic power blowing out the flames. Bill tackled David down; David grunting as they hit the ground. Lifting up his cane Bill went for another stab at him only to miss as David vanished. Appearing next to the shack David lifted up his arms, a mischievous grin grown across his face. A small green ball appeared in front of his palms, shortly after a beam of pure dark energy was shot at the shack. Bill gasped in horror zooming toward the shack; jumping in front of the beam Bill created a circular door to another Dimension sending the deadly attack elsewhere.

"There's no getting past you is there?" David asked catching his breath.

"You only wish." Bill growled.

Dipper glanced out the window noticing the glowing red demon in front of him. Bill? What's going on out there? Why are they so close to the shack? Is he okay? He set his hand on the window so it looked as if he was touching him. Tears filled his eyes as he thought of his love getting hurt over his mistakes. He balled his face into a fist punching the window; glass flying everywhere. Blood ran down his hand as he hung his head. Mabel, Stanford, and Stanley watched in horror. Bill quickly turned around in shock.

'Pine Tree!? What are you doing?" Bill asked in panic.

Dipper glared up; looking past Bill at David. "Back away from my home." He growled.

David busted out in laughter, practically falling over. "What are you going to do?"

"I've faced many things these past five years of my life." Dipper explained. "Dinosaurs, Zombies, Gnomes, lake monsters, an alien shape shifter, a giant robot, ghosts, a child eating monster made of rotten candy, and the Demon of Dreams! I've been inside my grunkle's dreams, I've been a ghost, faced a machine that destroyed towns by a 200 mile radius from gravity fluctuating, and I've almost died like probably a thousand times! So don't think I won't walk my happy ass out there and beat the hell outa you!"

Bill gazed at Dipper in amazement. "P-Pine Tree…"

Mabel then stepped beside him her fists clinched to her sides. "I was with him through all that. All he said was true; sure I haven't done much to help, not as much as I could have but I'm not that same little girl anymore. Dipper and I are the legendary Mystery Twins; Heroes of Gravity Falls. You're a total goof if you think we're letting you destroy our world!"

Dipper looked at his brave twin with a smile across his face.

David laughed at the sight of them. "Honestly, you pathetic humans really think you can defeat me!? That's so funny!"

"Try us!" Dipper and Mabel both threatened; speaking in sync.

Getting agitated David raised his arm up, another green ball forming. "Shut up already!" The ball shot another ray of dark energy.

Bill pointed his cane toward Dipper and Mabel; another portal sending that beam away. "I won't let you touch them!" Bill growled. "That's a promise."

David screamed out frustrated and lunged at Bill, smiling Bill rose his cane up in front of him; sending David into another dimension, along with his energy beams he shot recently. "Have fun in paradise."

Dipper raised his hand up at Mabel for a high five. "Don't leave me hanging."

Mabel smiled and slammed her hand against Dipper's palm happily. Bill turned toward Dipper and floated down to him, changing back to his normal yellow tent.

"Bill?" Dipper said looking up at him.

Bill drew Dipper into a tight hug. "Don't think I didn't hear your thoughts earlier Pine Tree."

Dipper cringed. "Bill, I-I can explain."

"No need." Bill spoke clinging to Dipper tighter. "Don't ever think like that again. If you were to die, I couldn't live with myself. You are not a fuck up, and I do forgive you. Nothing you could ever do would make me hate you Pine Tree, nothing."

Dipper smiled as he sighed in relief. "Thanks Dreamy."

A soft blush then painted Bill's face as he drew out of the hug. "D-Dreamy?"

"I have to give you some kind of nickname." Dipper said with a grin. "Plus, you being the dream demon and all."

Bill smiled and leaned in giving Dipper a soft kiss on the lips. "I love it Pine Tree."

Dipper laid in a meadow next to Bill; gazing at the stars in the sky. "Bill, have you ever tried to count them? The stars."

"No, never crossed my mind too." Bill replied.

Dipper turned over looking at Bill, the moonlight shining off his blonde flowing hair; his golden eyes sparkling like glitter. "How much do you love me?"

Bill's eyes widened as he turned his head to face Dipper. "How much do I love you?"

"Yes."

"Well, let's see." Bill thought. "More than all the stars in the sky" Bill said looking back up at the sky; pointing to the sparkling dots sprinkled around space. "More than all the galaxies or all the planets, even more than all the shimmering moons." Bill turned to see the pink tented plush across Dippers face. "Honestly, My love for you grows longer than space itself; even that itself is infinite."

Dipper leaned over on top of Bill kissing his soft lips. "I love you to dreamy."

Bill gazed deep into Dipper's deep brown eyes; enchanting his soul. "I love you more."

Dipper giggled. "You wish."

Bill drug Dipper down on top of him in a hug nuzzling their noses together. Dipper giggled hugging him back. Together they couldn't be happier, nothing could ruin this moment for them.

"I found it!" The white haired fourteen year old boy screamed as he pushed everything off his desk. "The map to the key! The machine of Destruction will be mine!" Gideon then laughed sadistically before reading the map. "There it is, the location I must travel to! It's buried in the tunnels of Stanley's deserted bunker."

Gideon Rolled up the map shoving it in his bag. He knew exactly what to do, and what the machine does. He smiled as he sat on his bed, grabbing his covers.

"Tomorrow I shale make history."

Dipper awoke the next day to a bright beam of light hitting his face. Sitting up he stretched his arms yawning.

"Man, what I'd give for another hour of sleep." He groaned to himself standing up.

He slowly walked downstairs into the kitchen; opening up the fridge. He scanned the ice cold box before grabbing the milk. "Cereal it is." He said as he poured the breakfast food into a white glass bowl.

Dipper sat down in the living room turning on the television beginning to eat. Mabel walked in with her own bowl of cereal plopping a seat next to him.

"Morning bro bro!" Mabel greeted as she took a bite of her breakfast.

"Morning." Dipper mumbled still half asleep.

Dipper took another bite as he flipped channels, Mabel swaying side to side next to him. Finally he found a channel about ancient ruins and set down the remote. I've got to find the key, I can't let Gideon get his greedy hands on it. Dipper slurped down his milk running into the kitchen setting his bowl in the sink. He grabbed his jacket and slipped it on; grabbing his bag he then ran out the door. Time to go find that key!

Walking through the woods Dipper tripped falling to the ground. He yelled in pain as he hit the dirt holding is twisted ankle. He looked beside him to see a large stone sticking up from the ground. What is that? He dug in his bag grabbing a small shovel; Dipper then began digging; ignoring the pain radiating up his leg.

"What is this?" Dipper questioned as he picked up the ancient stone tablet.

The tablet had an entire map carved upon it, leading to the key. Dipper stood up slowly, keeping weight off his ankle; slowly limping home he cringed in pain as his leg hurt worse. He limped inside the shack sitting at the table in the kitchen next to Stanley.

"Grandpa, I think I just found something amazing!" Dipper told his idol; his face lighting up.

Stanley looked up at him with a smile. "What is it kid?"

Dipper took out the tablet and set it on the table. "A map to the key!"

Stanley picked it up looking it over. "Dipper, this has to be at least five hundred years of age. There's no argument, this is it!"

Dipper's face beamed with excitement as he jumped out of his seat forgetting about his ankle. "Ouch!" He screamed falling over.

Stanley jumped up and picked his grandson up in his arms. "Maybe we can find it tomorrow kiddo, you need to rest your ankle."

"But, but, but the key." Dipper argued.

Stanley shook his head and walked Dipper upstairs laying him in bed. "Rest, now!" Stanley then walked back downstairs.

Dipper relaxed in his bed trying to get his mind off of the key. I can't just lay here, Gideon could be looking for that key right now! Man, this is just my luck. Dipper than rolled over staring at the wall, waiting for a miracle to happen.

Gideon flung the final shovel of dirt behind him as he uncovered the golden box. He picked it up slowly as he gazed upon its glory.

"Finally, I've got the key!" Gideon praised as he set the box into his bag. "No one can stop me now, this time the winner shale be; little ol' me!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cried while reading this. CRIED I TELL YA! CRIED!

Today's the day. Dipper thought as he set his blue hat upon his head. With an injured ankle still slowing him down, he headed outside into the forest to find his grandfathers deserted bunker yet again. He hadn't seen Bill since the demonic battle 4 days ago, he wondered if his dream demon was ok. Can I somehow enter the mind scape? That is where he is right? In other words, the astral? I could always astral project, yet I've never tried. Dipper wondered.

"Here it is." Dipper said as he walked up on the tree. He grabbed a rope; tied into a lasso and swung it upward. "Please make it, it works in those old cowboy movies."

As the rope wrapped around the metal branch Dipper gave a strong pull, opening up the entrance.

"Got it!" Dipper cheered as he then ran down the spiral stairs into the bunker.

He set down his bag of supplies and laid on the cold floor. "Got to check on him, besides I'll be fine. The shape shifters frozen."

Dipper closed his eyes and laid completely still. He kept his mind awake yet did not think of anything to force up a daydream. As he continued he began to see colors. Wow, that's freaky. Soon his body became numb and tingly. Oh man, this is weird. I'm getting all itchy. Can't itch though! As the funny sensations came to an almost unbearable climax; they all stopped. His body froze, shutting down into sleep mode; Becoming paralyzed. Dipper's heart nearly dropped. Is this normal? Am I dead? Wait, I'm not dead, I'm still thinking. He began to feel cold, as his spirit slowly started to rise up. After he felt as if he was hovering, Dipper opened up his eyes; his astral eyes.

"Wow." Is all Dipper could say.

Dipper looked around; the world seemed to be dark and gloomy. Looking down he saw his body; appearing to be asleep. Attached to him was a long bright cord, leading him to his body.

"Alright then, let's find Bill." With that single thought he appeared in a strange black and frozen place. "Wicked."

Looking around all he saw was a large grey mass of nothing, seeming to go on for miles. Just as he had thought he was getting nowhere, a house appeared. It was small, grey, and run down. Almost as if morphed out of a horror movie.

"Guess checking it out wouldn't hurt."

Dipper slowly floated over to the creepy shack, cautiously scanning the empty area for any sign of possible danger. He soon made it to a window; the curtain slightly opened.

"Well, one peek?" Dipper whispered as he gazed threw the window.

As he looked threw he saw nothing but grey furniture, some floating. He set his hands upon the glass to get a better look; only to go through it.

"Whoa." He yelled as he entered the faded house uninvited. "Oh crap, oh crap I really don't want to know who lives hear."

Dipper kept still, listening for any signs of a possible owner of the house. As he listened he heard a door opening.

"Oh no." Dipper then zoomed behind a floating chair, hiding from the unknown life form.

The unknown person came into the room, whistling a tune as he sat on the hovering couch. Dipper then heard the T.V. click on, and the person became silent.

I've got to get out of here! Maybe I can distract him, her, it, whatever they are. As Dipper was lost in his thoughts he felt a sneeze come upon him. Oh no, don't sneeze Dipper. You'll get caught! Before he could hold his nose, his loud cat like sneeze echoed through the room. Dipper cringed, praying they did not hear him. To his disadvantage, the Television shut off. Oh crap!

"Who goes there!?" The owner asked, sounding unpleasant.

Dipper was terrified; all he wanted to do was find Bill. Yet, here he is getting into trouble again.

"Answer!" The person soon snapped in anger. "Don't make me repeat it!" His voice then became deep and demonic.

Crap a demon!? I'm screwed! Dipper couldn't find the words to answer. With no response from Dipper, the Demon let out a frustrated roar and all the furniture fell. Dipper turned in horror knowing he was finished; but when he looked, he saw a glowing red floating triangle.

"Bill?" Dipper asked in shock.

"Pine Tree!?" Bill followed his reaction.

Bill immediately turned human fading into yellow again tackling Dipper into a hug.

"I could have killed you!" Bill scolded.

"I know Bill I'm sorry, I didn't know it was you." Dipper explained.

"Why are you even in my house?"

"No reason, I kind of just fell in; literally."

Bill smiled giving Dipper a kiss on the cheek. "Are you astral projecting?"

Dipper knotted. "Sure am."

"I'm so proud!" Bill celebrated as he squeezed Dipper. "You're in your bed right?"

Dipper looked to the side awkwardly. "Maybe."

Bill left the hug setting his fists on his hips. "Maybe!?"

"I'm in my grandpa's deserted bunker." Dipper explained. "No big deal."

"It is to a big deal! GO back to your body now!" Bill ordered. "Just think about it and you'll go back!"

"But. But..."

"No butts! I'll see you tonight Pine Tree."

Bill kissed Dippers cheek and with that Dipper faded back into his body.

"Oh man, that was freaky." Dipper said as he stood up. "Well, guess I should go find that key."

Dipper then entered the tunnels deep into the bunker; searching the ancient map.

"It's said to be right here but…"

Dipper looked down to see a dug whole, along with it a tiny button with a silver haired boy's face on it.

"Gideon…" Dipper growled threw his teeth.

He looked down to see a note, unfolding it he read:

Dear Dipper,

I know you were after the key as well. Lucky for me I made it here first. Too bad for you pines boy.

You're arch nemesis,

Lil Gideon.

P.S. I unfroze that poor shapeshifter. You're welcome.

Dipper crumbled the paper up in his fist in anger.

"I knew he'd get here first! I knew it!"

Suddenly he heard a loud roar; echoing from deep within the tunnels.

"The shape shifter…"

Mabel happily skipped up the stairs of the shack into her and Dippers room.

"Dipper! Lets go have fun bro bro!" Mabel screamed as she entered the room; realizing no one was there she gasped. "D-dipper?"

Mabel ran down stairs to her grandfather.

"Grandpa Stanley, Dipper's missing do you know where he went?" The teen asked.

Stanley shook his head. "No, he's supposed to be in bed. Is he not?"

"No, he's not here."

Stanley sighed in aggravation. "I know where he went, that map led to my old bunker. Come on Mabel."

Mabel cheered as Stanley grabbed his coat and they took off to find the bunker.

Dipper slowly walked through the tunnels trying to find the exit. I'm getting nowhere. Am I lost? A drop of gooey saliva then dripped on his shoulder. He looked and cringed in disgust.

"Eww." Dipper said as he looked up to see the creepy alien shape shifter as it crawled on the ceiling.

He screamed as the monster roared in Dipper face; sending chills down the teen's spine. Dipper took off running, inhaling air rapidly while in a panic.

"Crap! I've got to get out of here!"

Dipper ran up on an old shovel; picking it up he turned around smacking it across the creatures face. The shape shifter fell over to the ground shaking its head in pain. As it looked up it saw Dipper running off as fast as he could. The creature stood back up and took off after him.

"Crap, that didn't help much!"

Dipper kept running as fast as humanly possible. His lungs felt as if they were about to cave in, and his legs burned like fire. Just as Dipper thought he was going to make it out, the creature jumped in front of him. Snarling at Dipper the monster lunged at him. Dipper lifted the wooden shovel blocking the thing's jaw with it.

"Not today!" Dipper yelled.

The Shape Shifter then laughed as it snapped the shovel in half. Dippers heart then nearly stopped as the creature tackled him to the ground sinking its teeth into his left shoulder. Dipper screamed in pain as his blood spewed out staining the tunnel walls. Dipper tried with all his might to kick it off but to no avail. The monster started to yank at Dipper's flesh, tearing arteries and bursting through his blood vestals.

Just as Dipper could see his life flash before his eyes, a gunshot fired. Watching as the creature fell, all he could do was started crying. Stanley walked up speaking to Dipper, yet Dipper couldn't hear what he was saying. He was lost in a daze, everything fading white. Soon, he saw nothing.

The doctors busted Dipper through the doors of the E.R., his Grandpa, Grunkle, and twin following behind in panic.

"Please don't let him die god, please don't take him away." Mabel begged god as she ran along side her grunkle.

The doctors then stopped all three of them.

"I'm sorry but you must wait out here." The doctor ordered as they entered the room for surgery.

"NO!" Mabel screamed in tears. "I can't be separated from him! He's my beloved twin! Bring him back! He needs me!"

Stanly grabbed Mabel holding her back in a tight hug. "Shh Mabel, shh. It's going to be okay, I promise."

Mabel then fell to her knees in tears, clinching her hands into fists. "Don't make promises you can't keep." She cracked from under her breath.

Bill then appeared randomly into the room; confused he knelt down to Mabel. "Shooting star, what's wrong? What happened?"

Mabel looked up into the demon's eyes. "it's…it's Dipper." She spoke softly.

"What about Dipper!?"

"He…he got hurt."

"How?!"

"The Shape Shifter. It got unfrozen and….and…" Mabel then began to cry again, burying her face into her palms.

Bill sat down into a corner, a scared expression frozen upon his face. "Pine….Tree…"

Stanford walked over to Mabel and sat down next to her on the floor. "Come here sweetie."

Mabel scooted over crying into her grunkle's chest. "Don't let him die grunkle Stan, make them save him." Mabel pleaded.

Tears then filled Stanford's eyes as he wrapped his arms around his great niece. "Don't worry Mabel; I'll make sure they save our Dipper. I don't care how much it costs; I'll find all the money in the world if I have to. I'll do anything; I'm not loosening my nephew!"

The doctors then walked out of the room, a stern look upon their face. "Stanley? Are you the grandfather?"

Staley stood up walking over to the doctor. "Yes, that's me."

"We're sorry, but there's just too much of a chance. I don't believe we can save him."

Stanford then stood up getting into the doctor's face. "Look! You're a damn doctor!" Stanly screamed in tears. "I've got all the money in the world! Save my damn nephew!"

The doctor shook his head. "I'm,…I'm sorry,"

Bill growled as he got up on his feet in anger. "Save him…" He mumbled under his breath.

The doctor looked at him confused. "You are?"

"Damnit, that doesn't matter." Bill growled glaring into his eyes. "I said save him!"

"I already said we can't!"

Bill turned read as tears ran down his face. "That's no ordinary boy you got in there!" Bill screamed into the doctor's shocked face as he pointed at the operating room. "That's my love! My Pine Tree! You are dealing with the dream demon lady, I'm a god! If you ever want a ticket up there, if any of you so called doctors want a pass to heaven; than do what you were fucking trained for and save him! Or else I'll be giving the big man up there a very upsetting review about all of you."

The doctor backed up in shock before running back into the operating room, ordering the others to save the boy. Bill stood in the hallway, gazing into the room at Dipper's bloody body. Watching as the cut him open and cleaned up spewing blood. He waited, watched and waited for a miracle. Watching his love in the brink of death.

"You can do it pine tree." Bill whispered. "You're at the cross roads of life or death. Choose life my love."

Bill then disappeared into the dream scape, floating above Dippers body. In tears he entered Dipper's mind.

"Pint Tree" He spoke softly as he walked up to Dipper.

Dipper was standing in what seemed to be a white room. He looked up at Bill; a smile growing across his face.

"Bill?"

"Dipper dear you look horrified." Bill said as he drug Dipper into a hug.

"I am Bill…" Dipper spoke as he hugged Bill back.

"It's ok Pine Tree, I'm here now."

Dipper then left the hug and looked up at Bill with teary eyes. "I think I'm dying Bill…"

Bill shook his head in disbelief. "No, no you're not Dipper. You can choose, you can stay!"

Dipper smirked at his sad lover. "Let me go.."

Bill hung his head in tears, falling to his knees. "Never; I will not lose you again!"

Dipper walked over to bill dragging him into a hug. "I love you Bill Cipher, more than you will ever know. Now, let me go. Go comfort my twin for me."

With that, Dipper kicked Bill out of his mind, leaving Bill in tears. He appeared in front the others yet again, crying an ocean.

"He won't fight!" Bill screamed in sorrow. "He said to let him go!"

Mabel slid back on the wall onto the floor. "No, oh god no Dipper please! Live!"

Bill glanced into the operating room again, only to hear the loud noise that singled a stopped heart. Bill's heart dropped, his whole world shattered. He couldn't believe it, he wouldn't believe it.

"Clear!" A doctor yelled as they tried to revive him, shocking his chest, his body jumping up from the zap.

Bill and Mabel stood at the door watching in horror, as the doctors continued to fight to save Dipper. Finally Mabel snapped and busted threw the doors.

"Miss, you can't be in here please leave!" A doctor ordered.

Mabel ignored the doctor and stood beside her brother.

"Bro Bro, it's me Mabel. Now, I know you're in the damnit now fight! You are my twin and I can't lose you! I was technically born first so that means I must die first! Not you Dipper now Please! Fight for me! Live bubba Live! You are a fighter I know you are! Please, don't let that heart of gold stop beating! Don't walk toured that shining light." Mabel then hung her head in tears; Dipper's heart still yet to start beating again. "Please Dipper,… there can't be only one of us. We're the mystery twins and that is not a solo gig. I love you Dipper, please…I said I love you Dipper!" Mabel drug her brother's bloody body into a hug, her salty tears flying everywhere. "Damnit, I said live! I love you, Gabriel!"

Suddenly, Dippers heart began beating again..

"He's breathing!" A doctor screamed.

Mabel slowly walked out of the room and sat down, Bill staring back into the room.

"Gabriel Hu?" Bill whispered. "I knew it."

Stanford sat by Mabel, taking her hand as he smiled at her softly. "Now, we just wait."


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear. I lied. This is a very short chapter. I'll take any form of punishment ;-;

"Get the door Stanford!" The young lady yelled as she and her husband picked their new babies up from the car. Only 2 days old, little Mabel and Gabriel were already coming home. Stanford opened the door as his Nephew and Niece in law brought the new twins inside. The mother sat on the couch as she held her newborn son, cradling him in her arms.

"Look at him honey." The young woman whispered as she gazed at her baby.

The father smiled as he cradled baby Mabel to sleep. Stanford then walked over sitting next to the mother, smiling he looked down at the sleeping baby.

"Oh my god." Stanford softly said. "He looks just like your father."

The father smiled holding back tears. "That means he looks like you to."

Stanford shook his head. "No, he's not as chubby as me."

"Oh stop it!" The mother said elbowing Stand's side.

Stanford's face lit up as Gabriel's brown eyes opened, Stan took out his hand and waved at the little guy. Gabriel giggled as he too stretched out his hand; wrapping his palm around Stan's finger. A huge smile grew across Stanford's face as he laughed.

"Look at 'em! Only 2 days old and already he's got his Great uncles grip!"

The mother smiled and held out the baby. "Want to hold him?" She asked.

Stanford then gently took the small baby into his arms. "Oh wow, he's so…small." Kissing the baby's head, that had an odd birthmark upon it, Stan held him close. "Don't worry little one, you'll see your grandpa one day; that is a promise. He'd love to see you guys, one day he will. So, since you got a long time until he returns, I guess I got to protect you guys. So I guess I should start saving up a lot of money, in case something bad ever happens to our next generation of mystery twins."

Soon everything faded away and Stanford awoken, still asleep on the hospital floor. "I've got to keep that promise, even if Stanley is back."

Stanford stood up, stretching his limbs and yawning. Looking down he saw teenage Mabel sleeping in her grandfather's lap as he slept sitting up. Stanford walled over to the room Dipper was in. Bill was still sitting in a chair beside Dipper.

"Can't believe Bill still hasn't left." Stanford whispered.

Surprisingly Bill stood up and walked out of the room.

"Everything okay?" Stanford asked.

"Yeah." Bill answered. "I'm a dream demon and I've got a job to do, I'll try and return before he awakes." The exhausted demon explained.

Stanford then walked inside the room with sleeping Dipper as Bill vanished into the astral.

Gideon stood before the demon as David appeared in from of the silver haired boy.

"Who has summoned me?" David asked.

"I did!" Gideon explained. "I want to make a deal with you."

David floated closer to Gideon, a mischievous smirk painted upon his face. "I don't make deals kid."

"How about a partnership?"

David laughed. "Why would I partner up with a small child like you?"

"I am not small, I am fourteen danget! Now, I want you as my partner so I can start that machine. I have a grudge against the Pines boy, Dipper Pines."

David sadistically smiled as he showed off his dagger sharp teeth. "It's a deal!"

David held out his hand as green smoke surrounded it, Gideon then shook the demons hand. Slithering from under David's cloak, a snake spun over both their arms and sunk its teeth into Gideon's arm.

"What was that for!?" Gideon screamed in pain.

"I marked you, if you don't hold up your weight in our partnership I shale kill you."

Stanford ran up to the shack opening the door as Stanley carried in his injured grandson.

"I'll set him on the couch for now." Stanley stated as he set Dipper down, propping him up on the couch.

Dipper looked around the room still in a hazy daze from the drugs the doctors had him on. Mabel walked over and sat by him, taking his can for comfort.

"Dipper?" Mabel spoke. "You okay?"

Dipper slowly looked over at her and smiled softy. Mabel took it as he was okay, he couldn't talk until the large scar that crossed his neck was healed. It crossed from his shoulder, up his collar bone and down his chest a bit. Mabel hated to see her beloved brother so hurt like this; she blamed herself for not being there with him.

"I'm sorry Dipper; I should have been there with you."

Dipper's eyes widened at the thought of it. If Mabel would have been there she could have gotten hurt to, or worse; killed. Dipper shook his head and set his hand on her face. He wished he could tell her how he was glad she hadn't been there, but alas he could not.

"Alright kid, time to take you upstairs." Stanford said.

Dipper shook his head and stood up, all three of his family members surrounded him in fear he could fall.

"Alright, Mabel get in front of him, Stanford go open their door and I'll be behind him." Stanley ordered.

They went to their positions as Dipper slowly began to walk up the stairs. Why are you all doing this? I can walk by myself? I'm so stupid, why did I go in there alone with no weapons? Now Gideon is out there, and he's going to power up that machine and- his train of thought was broken by Stanford opening the door for him. Dipper walked in and sat on his bed. Mabel walked in and plopped down on her bed to watch him. Dipper searched around for his journal. Where is it!? Is it gone? Who took it!? Dipper looked up at Mabel and waved his hand to her. Mabel looked up as he got her attention.

"What is it bro bros?" Mabel asked as Dipper began folding open his hands like there was a book in them. "Your journal?"

Dipper knotted his head yes and Mabel grabbed it out of her bag and handed it to him. Dipper than laid down and flipped through the pages. I hate being like this. I have too much to do, and I'm stuck on bed rest for six weeks. Then it occurred to him, Where is Bill? Dipper sat back up getting his sisters attention again.

"What now bro?"

Dipper then stood up putting his hand in the air as it gesturing a tall man.

"You feel short?" Dipper shook his head no. "You need one of the Stan's?" He shook his head again. "Umm, you need a…tall stick?"

Dipper face palmed and then made a triangle with his fingers.

"OH! Where is Bill?"

Dipper knotted his head yes in relief.

"Bill left last night, he said he is a Dream Demon and has work to do. I'm sure he will be back soon Dipper." Mabel confirmed to him.

Dipper laid back down and soon drifted off into sleep.

Dipper awoke the next day to the smell of crispy bacon filling the air, sitting up he yawned and stretched. He stood up and slowly and carefully walked down the stairs.

"Dipper!" Mabel screamed as she saw her brother walking down the steps alone.

Dipper rolled his eyes as she ran over to him. He walked over to the couch and sat down. Stanford walked in and sat next to him with bandages.

"Got to change your bandages kid, hold still."

Dipper cringed as he took the bandages off and cleaned his womb; afterwards he wrapped fresh bandages around dipper firmly.

"There you go, all better." Stanford said before entering the kitchen.

As dipper laid back on the couch he heard a loud bump in their bedroom, followed by footsteps. BILL!? Dipper thought in excitement as he jumped up. Mabel then grabbed his arm forcing him back down.

"Stay put bro! It's just an old house making noise." Mabel stated with a strict look upon her face.

Dipper huffed up and sat back, he hatted this. Soon the footsteps ran down the stairs as Bill appeared in the living room.

"Pine Tree!?" Bill screamed as he ran over to Dipper in tears. "Oh god, you're okay!" He then gently hugged Dipper as he sat next to him. Dipper smiled at his love, for his day had just got better.

"Can he not talk?" Bill asked as he looked over to Mabel.

"Nope, not for a while." Mabel answered.

Bill looked back at Dipper; running in figures threw his soft blonde hair. "Stop scaring me Pine Tree, every time I leave you alone I come back to you hurt."

Dipper hung his head; Bill was right, he has been constantly getting injured.

"Oh, and Dipper?"

Dipper looked over to Bill seeing a stern look in his eyes.

"Don't ever tell me to just let you go. You should always fight to live, never go down without throwing some left hooks into death's face. You hear me!?"

Dipper knotted yes as he leaned over to lie on Bills shoulder, Bill wrapping his arm around him.

"I promise I'll be by every day to spend time with you, also, I'll look for Gideon."

Dipper jumped up, hugging Bill happily as in to say thank you.

"You're welcome Pine Tree."

A few weeks went by as Dipper recovered; finally he was getting his voice back. Only thing is that he could not yell, so he wasn't allowed to leave the shack alone in a far distance. Dipper stood up and pulled on his jacket. He was hoping his grandpa would help him with the Gideon problem. Bill has been watching Gideon, yet has said nothing of it. Bill probably just doesn't want Dipper to be worrying. Yet, he has been worrying about it.

"Hey grandpa?" Dipper whispered out as he entered the living room.

Stanley turned to face his grandson with a smile across his old face. "Hey kiddo, how you feeling?"

"Great, so great I think I could go on an adventure."

Stanley laughed and rustled Dipper's hair. "Sorry, not today."

Dipper frowned and walked off. "Dang it."

As he walked outside the shack, feeling to warm summer air and the sun's beams set upon his pale skin, Dipper sat down on the porch and watched as Mabel played with Waddles.

"There, you have a top hat on along with your yellow suit!" Mabel then turns him to Dipper. "Look, it Waddles Cipher!"

Dipper busted out in laughter as he gave her a thumbs up. "Your close, but Bill has an eye patch."

"Dang it! Sorry Waddles."

Suddenly Bill appears beside Dipper, dragging him into a warm hug. "My Pine Tree!"

Dipper giggled as he hugged back. "Hello to you to Bill."

Bill took his hand, and held it close to his heart. "Lets you and me go on a date Pine Tree."

A soft pink tent appeared across dippers face. "Sure Dreamy."

Bill and Dipper entered the fancy high class restaurant around Six PM, Dipper looked around in armament for he'd never seen such class.

"Bill, this place looks like a heart attack for Grunkle Stan. As in, expensive."

"No worries, I'm a god remember. If I wanted to I could make money appear, but, I saved up."

Dipper blushed as he clung to Bill's arm, though from the city he wasn't used to such high class.

"Your table Sr." The waited said as he greeted them to their table.

Both sat down across from each other; Dipper cuddled by rubbing his feet to Bills, making bill blush a bit. Bill gazed into Dippers sparkling brown eyes. A red blush kissing Dipper's face.

"I love you Gabriel." Bill romanticly whispered as he took Dipper's hand.

Dipper's face grew more red as Bill got down on one knee. Oh my gosh! He's not! How's he know my real name, also is he doing what I think he is? But, I'm so young! What would my family think!?

"Calm down in there." Bill said referring to Dipper's mind. "I know we've only been together for a short time. I also don't want to make any promises I could break. Thing is, there is no promises I would break." Bill took out a small black velvet box opening it up to reveal a gorgeous diamond ring. The ring had 'My Pine Tree' engraved into it, along with small diamonds on the sides. "Yes I asked your grandfather, and met your father. I got their approval and… Gabriel Pines… Will you take my hand in holy matrimony, and be my husband?"

Dipper was shocked, a happy shocked. He could almost not find the words yet he still cracked out a 'yes.' Bill than slipped the ring upon Dippers figures and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you so much for saying yes!" Bill cheered.

Just as they had sat down to eat Dipper phone started to ring.

"Hold on Dreamy." Dipper then took out his phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Dipper? It's Mabel! Come home quick!"

"Mabel? What wrong?"

"It's grunkle Stan!"

"What happened?"

"He stopped breathing…."


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WELL!!! *nervous Laughter* Please.. after story.. read end notes. I beg.

Dipper sat on the cold chair in the waiting room, the world around him had stopped. One of his heroes, his grunkle Stan, is dying? He patiently waited as Stanley spoke with the doctor, squeezing Bills band in terror.

"What if he dies?" Dipper chocked out threw his still un-healed womb.

"Think positive Pine Tree." Bill comforted as he gently swung his arm around Dipper.

Dipper's head shot up in attention as his grandfather began to walk over to them, a cold look upon his face. Dipper stood up quickly, pleading for an answer.

"News?" Dipper asked.

"Stanford had a heart attack." Stanley explained as everyone's heart dropped. "They are going to do open heart surgery."

Dipper fell over in his chair, disbelief written on his face.

"Dipper he should be fine." Stanley confirmed as he sat next to his sad grandson. "You survived."

Dipper clinched his fists together at his knees, tears raining from his brown eyes. "Don't mention that, I am young, he is a whole lot older..."

Bill sat next to his love as he slipped an arm around him; showing love. "I'm here Dipper, we all are."

Dipper set his hand upon his bandages across his neck, tears filling his eyes. "I'm alive because of him, he prepared for it for years. I won't let him die damnit…"

Just then a doctor entered the room; smiling happily. "Stanley, you can all go home alright, surgery overnight but Stanford says to go home."

Stanley smirked with tears in his eyes. "Thank you, come on kids. Let's go home."

"I've got the key!" The silver haired boy spouted. "I shale win this time!"

Gideon turned to face the impatient demon, determination filled his eyes. The demon rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Can we activate it yet?" David asked as Gideon drew out his plans.

"No not yet." The boy answered.

"Why!?"

"Because, I need the blood of the royal prince."

David scratched his head in confusion. "Come again?"

"They made it so you could only activate the machine with Prince Gabriel's blood"

David balled up a fist in the air. "Gabriel… that fool! Now he's found it!"

"Who has found it?"

"The prince's reincarnation, Gabriel Pines."

Dipper and Mabel both opened the door as they brought Stanford home. He had his surgery and was doped up on high medication.

"Why are we in Vegas?" Stanford questioned.

"Ford we are not in Vegas." Stanley noted.

"Then why are there lights?"

"There isn't you're just crazy."

Dipper laughed as they sat Stanford on the couch. He smiled like a goof as he looked around at his family.

"Hey, were did all you leprechauns come from?"

Everyone busted out in laughter, Stanley almost dying in the corner.

"Grunkle Stan we are not leprechauns." Dipper advised as he tried to breath from laughter.

"Hey there sexy lady!" Stanford winked at Waddles.

"Ford… that's not a lady… that is a pig." Stanley explained.

"That is not something you call a pretty lady Stanley Pines!"

"God help us…"

Dipper and Mabel both laughed in the corner at their elder's debate. Bill stood in the shacks doorway watching Dipper closely, as if he could blow up at any moment. Stanford stood up trying to walk into the kitchen, almost tripping in every step.

"I want waffles." Stanford stated as he opened the fridge.

"Ford please, stop and sit down you need to rest." Stanley pleaded.

"Waffles! I want waffles! Dancing waffles to be exact; with cute bow ties."

Stanley looked at his brother confused for a second before dying of laughter, Dipper and Mabel had followed.

"Where is the waffle beer!?" Stanford blurted out.

"The what?" Dipper asked.

"Just ignore him." Stanley eased.

Dipper sighed and headed up stairs to the attic, jumping on his bed and reading his journal.

"What? Is that?"

Gideon flipped through the ancient scrolls, reading the text.

"I need that to activate the machine, the Bracelet of Faith." Gideon said to himself. "Now to get it, I need it, without it I'll never get it activated."

Gideon packed up all he needed for his trip, fixing his tall silver hair.

"Time for me to win, and the pines family to fall."

Dipper was packing up his backpack with supplies; he knew this Bracelet of Faith had to be important. He couldn't give Gideon any chances.

"Dipper? What are you doing?" Mabel questioned as she entered the room.

Dipper sighed as he zipped up his backpack. "To find an artifact."

"What artifact?"

"Long story Mabel."

"Am I intruding?" Bill asked as he knocked at the door frame.

Dipper froze at his sight, what was he going to tell Bill? Hey Bill, going to go off and get myself killed again?!

"No, not at all Bill. You are always welcome here." Dipper answered, a slight nervous tone sunk within his breath; Bill could hear it.

"You best not be keeping things from me Pine Tree." Bill hummed "I won't be a happy camper if you do." Bill's voice seemed to deepen a bit in tone.

A sigh almost left Dipper as he rushed past bill; running down the stairs. He knew Bill, and Bill would have never allowed this. He had to lie.

Dipper gazed upon the tall cave entrance, the cavern dark and cold. A slight smell of sulfur, peeking into dipper's nose. Chills ran up Dipper's spine like static.

"What a welcoming place." Dipper joked as he entered the cavern.

He continued to walk, the dripping of water falling from the ceiling. Dipper knew if he didn't find the bracelet that Gideon would, it boiled his blood. Bill is possibly freaking out right now. He thought. Me leaving with no explanation, as if something was obviously wrong. Dipper sighed as he kept taking slow steps upon the wet cave floor. He set his hands inside his pockets, deep in thought. What if Gideon also found this one, hell last time I was unprepared. Jokes on you fatass, I brought a gun! Dipper laughed at himself quietly, as if he was funny. I just need to find the item before he does!

You could hear echoes of small rodents scattering away, and bats flying to a spot to sleep. Dipper finally came up to another opening, a large ancient door with runes written across the concrete.

"Oh great" Dipper groaned "More stuff I have to translate."

Dipper opened his backpack placing all three journals on the cold ground, beginning to flip through the pages; all three journals opened. Scanning his black light over the worn pages, reading the hidden messages.

"Alright." Dipper mumbled to himself as he read the script. "I give an honest promise." He read as he shot him head back down the read the code. "That I am of pure blood?"

With that a small compartment beside the door opened with more ancient text above it, Dipper yet again scanned the code.

"Poor blood here?" Dipper sighed in frustration. "Obviously I am not of pure blood."

With that Dipper backed the journals back up and set off for home.

Bill was frantic pacing the attic where Dipper and Mabel slept. Mabel watched in worry, watching his every move knowing her brother had ran off without warning.

"Where is he!?" Bill screamed as his demonic powers flustered inside him. "He can't just run off like this! HE IS NOT ALLOWED!"

You could see Bill began to turn red, anger flowing through his veins, his eyes glowing blue.

"WHERE IS MY DAMN PINE TREE!" He yelled in anger yet again.

Mabel sighed and stood up. "Bill, calm down it's just Dipper. He could just be at the store."

"WELL HE SURE IS TAKING HIS SWEET ASS TIME!"

Just then the door knob turned and Dipper walked in, a disapproving look upon his face. His mission was a failure. Bill flew over dragging his Pine Tree into his arms.

"Where did you go!?" Bill asked still in panic.

Dipper just smiled "Just a walk Bill"

Bill grabbed onto Dipper's face, caressing his hands upon Dipper's cheeks. Bill gave a crooked devilish grin that could melt you're heart and set his lips upon his Pine Tree's. Dipper blushed lightly as he kissed his Demon back, wrapping his arms around Bill's shoulders. Bill slid his hands down dipper's sides leading back to his buttocks and picked Dipper up to sit in his arms. Dipper let out a sequel from being lifted off the ground as he left the kiss to look down.

"Don't drop me!" Dipper giggled.

Bill nuzzled his nose to Dipper's hair "Never."

Mabel watched the two lovers embrace each other giving an "AWW!" She then snuck passed them, leaving the room and them to their privacy.

"I love you Pine Tree." Bill whispered to Dipper as he rested his nose against Dipper's.

Dipper smiled in a pink blush "I love you too Dreamy" Dipper replied with a quiet giggle.

A mischievous smirk then grew across Bill's face as he ran his nose from Dipper's cheek to his neck, softly setting a kiss upon Dipper's flesh. Dipper gasped quietly, his blush growing warmer. Bill then slipped out his long tongue and slowly ran it across Dipper's salty skin sending shivers down Dipper's spine.

"Y-yes Bill?" Dipper asked as he breathed out a soft moan.

Bill deeply laughed as he set another kiss upon Dipper's neck. "Showing you who you belong to."

Bill lifted dipper up more slamming him against a wall, Dipper moaning out as his heart beat raced. Bill smirked as he sunk his fangs into Dipper's soft neck. Dipper cringed in pain yet let out a heavy breath of pleasure, gripping into Bill's golden tux. Bill gave a pleased grin as he released the boy from his jaws grip. Dipper grinned sadistically as he looked into Bill's golden eyes. Dipper's eyes were filled with lust and want as he licked up Bill's neck. Bill gasped in surprise as his human tried to take dominance. Opening his mouth dipper bit down into Bill's flesh sucking onto it as Bill breathed out in pleasure.

"Don't get too used to taking control Pint Tree" Bill whispered into the boy's ear, yet again making him shiver.

Dipper moaned in frustration from all the teasing as he pulled his mouth off of Bill's neck and roughly pushed Bill onto the bed. Bill moaned deeply as he set his eyes upon his warm human, Dipper pining Bill down. Setting his lips upon Bill's collar bone he slowly kissed across his upper chest. Bill smirking in enjoyment. Dipper then looked down at the vest in annoyance. With a sigh Dipper pulled the shirt from Bill's pants and crawled inside slowly licking up Bill's treasure trail. Bill moaned as he allowed the boy to continue with his control. Dipper sent shivers down the demon's spine as he ran his tongue over Bill's left nipple. Grasping onto the sheets Bill let out another groan, eager to claim his human already. Dipper grinned as he ran his tongue in circles around Bill's sensitive Nipple, Bill breathing heavily hating the torture. Dipper then surprised Bill as he ran his tongue across Bill's hard nipple, Bill jumping a bit in a quick moan.

"Dipper dear th-that's enough" Bill ordered, alas Dipper disobeyed as he licked up his chest once again.

Bill looked down, his face stained red. Dipper's head coming out of the top of Bill's tux, kissing Bill's neck again. Bill moaned wanting so bad to just pin Dipper down and ram into the boy, but Dipper was doing such a good job he couldn't possibly stop him. Dipper then moved to Bill's lips, pressing his against them.

"I'm just waiting for you to lose it." Dipper whispered as Bill grinned.

"Good." Bill said as he snapped his figures making Dipper appear on the bed next to him.

Bill flung over to pin his human down, thrusting down on him in a grinding motion. Dipper moaned in pleasure as he arched up against him signaling he wanted Bill as well. Bill thrusted down harder biting onto Dipper's neck, as he began to unzip Dipper's jacket. Dipper got frustrated and unzipped it himself as he pinned bill down grinding on him hard. Bill moaned arching up to Dipper.

"Damn Pine Tree, never knew you were this wild." Bill joked through his moans.

Dipper thrusted down harder. "Shut up."

Bill moaned as he began to unzip Dipper's jeans, sliding his hand inside them. Rubbing Dipper's member over his boxers. Dipper moaned loudly in lust as he arched down onto Bill's hand. With a smirk bill slid his hand inside Dipper's boxers; wrapping around the hard, warm member. Dipper gasped as he arched down harder; fixating his attention to the way Bill touched him. Bill started pumping his hand rapidly, Dipper's breaths becoming shorter and quicker. Moving his hand inside Bill's pants he grabbed ahold of his squeezing it tightly. Bill did a deep, pleased moan as a smirk grew across his face.

Bill took his hand away setting Dipper up on top of him in a sitting position, ticking his tongue down his throat. Dipper moaned as he kissed back, his tongue moving around in Bill's mouth. In a quick motion Bill flung his member out pulling Dipper's pants down. Dipper moaned loudly as Bill slipped inside Dipper's tight anus. Bill turned over pinning dipper down as then began to ram into Dipper, the boy giving a moan in ever pleasurable thrust.

"You. Are. MINE! Pine Tree." Bill stated as he slammed harder in the human, his member throbbing from pleasure.

Dipper gasped, almost screaming as he held his mouth shut not wanting his Grunkle nor Grandfather to come upstairs and find them. Bill chuckled devilishly as he rammed harder, begging for the boy to scream for him.

"C-Come on Pine Tree!" Bill begged.

Dipper shook his head no, desperately holding his screams back as Bill's hard member rammed into his tender anus. Bill sighed as he sped up, biting down on Dipper's neck. With that Dipper gave out a scream, thankfully not loud enough to be heard downstairs. Bill then moaned deeply as he thrusted hard, and released inside the boy. Dripping down Dipper's buttocks.

"You're mine." Bill yet again let his human know as he pulled out of the boy.

Kissing down Dipper's chest he pulled Dipper's member out licking up the vein on the bottom. Dipper gasped as he clung to the sheets. Bill giving a devilish grin slipped his mouth over him and sucked hard, moving his tongue in circles on his sensitive vein. Dipper moaned and squirmed under Bill, almost begging to release. As Bill sucked more, shoving him deep inside his throat, Dipper finally released as he gave Bill another scream. With that Bill swallowed Dipper's cum, crawling up on top of him kissing him deeply.

"As I've said before." Bill stated. "You are mine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first time EVER Writing a sex scene! I am soooo nervous about it. I know it is not super great and I apologize.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if short :( I tried

The sun peeked through the cream colored curtains of the stained glass window, its warmth kissing Dippers cheeks. With a groan Dipper rolled over dragging a pillow over his head. The room was a perfect cool temp that kept Dipper nice and sleepy. You could then hear footstep walk up the stairs to the attic; Mabel then coming in.

"Wake up sleepy head!" Mabel chimed as she shook her sleeping brother.

Dipper gave a long, tiresome groan before peeking open his brown eyes that which the sun was gleaming over brightly. The tired boy then sat up stretching out his arms.

"Morning, Mabel." Dipper greeted in a yawn.

Mabel looked over at her brother with a cheerful smile. "Morning, Bro-Bro!"

Slowly Dipper got up on his feet, the old carpet not being a supportive cushion. Running his hand threw his brown bed head; Dipper walked into the bathroom to freshen up.

"Don't be too long Dipper!" Mabel ordered. "Bill has been waiting for you down stairs all day."

Memories of the night before rushed through Dipper's mind, what they did; their bodies' touching; Bill claiming his human as his. I had almost forgotten about that. Dipper thought. Oh man, no wonder I slept like a baby last night. Dipper finished brushing his teeth and sprinted down the steps. As he arrived at the bottom he spotted Bill. He was leaned up against the wall, watching whatever strange show Mabel had on. Honestly it had Bill looking a bit frightened; or just disturbed.

"Hey Bill." Dipper stated with a soft voice as he approached his demon.

Bill turned his head earning sight of the boy; dragging Dipper into his arms, Bill couldn't help but smile.

"Good Morning my precious Pine Tree!" Bill greeted. "How did my baby sleep?"

A smile grew upon Dipper's face as he kissed his Demon back. "Like a baby."

Giving another sweet kiss upon Dipper's lips, Bill cuffed his face inside his hands. Dipper's heart seemed to flutter like the beating wings of a butterfly.

"I'd hate to kiss and run Pine Tree but sadly I do have business to attend to." Bill clarified. "I do promise to return before you lay your head to bed Dipper."

Dipper gave Bill a small smile and replied with, "Alright Bill."

Dipper sat down on the couch next to his sister after Bill disappeared into dream scape. He hated it when Bill had to leave, but what was the point in arguing.

The sun rose high as Noon crept into the day, Dipper and Mabel both goofing around outside. Dipper crouched down hiding behind boxes with his large water gun at hand. Where is she? Dipper thought to himself. She's got to be around here somewhere. Just when he thought he'd been given the slip, Mabel jumped down from a tree soaking him wet.

"That's one point for me, zero for you!" Mabel teased as Dipper stood up sighing.

"That was a lucky shot!" Dipper defended and he ran to hide again.

Can't get caught this time! Sliding from behind a tree Dipper climbed some boxes and then onto the roof. He carefully scanned the area for his sister.

"Got her." He whispered as he caught sight of Mabel.

He got a head start by running than leaped off the roof, landing in a roll and then stopping himself with his foot while still on one knee.

"One point for Dipper!" He yelled as he sprayed his sister in the back.

To Dipper's confusion, Mabel didn't move. She stood still; frozen. Dipper stood up onto his feet and grabbed her shoulder.

"Mabel what is it?" He asked in a worried tone.

All Mabel could do was point, her finger aiming in the direction of a large dark figure in the bushes. In a reflex, Dipper grabbed Mabel, picking her up in his arms.

"I don't know what that is, but you won't be here to find out!"

Dipper sprinted back to the shack, barricading the door with shelves from the shop. Stanly ran into the room in confusion.

"What is going on?" Stanly questioned as he watched his grandson block the door.

Dipper's face was in pure panic, he knew exactly what he saw and he was afraid of how the others would react. Was that what I think it was? How am I supposed to fight that off!? Dipper then noticed his Grandfather and took a deep breath.

"A werewolf" He stated bluntly. "I saw a werewolf."

"Where?" Stanly asked.

"Outside."

"Outside, outside?"

"Yes."

Stanly glanced out the window. "But I see nothing."

"They are stealthy creatures' grandpa." Dipper explained. "They don't want you to spot them right off the bat."

Stanley sighed and opened up Stanford's secret passage behind the vending machine. "Go get your grunkle Stan Mabel, Dipper you keep figuring out how to keep that thing out, I will be right back." With that he closed the vending machine.

Mabel ran upstairs to find her grunkle while Dipper speeds through the pages of the journal.

"Come on!" Dipper yelled in frustration. "A hint! A clue! SOMETHING!"

Becoming frustrated Dipper yelled and threw the journal against the wall. Damnit! That beast is coming and I have no knowledge of how to stop it! Dipper complained in his mind. Just then a huge slam was heard against the door. Dipper shot his attention to the sound, his heart speeding up like a jet engine.

"Oh shit" Dipper whispered under his breath in a shaking frightened voice.

A large shadow could be seen on the other side of the door, giving Dipper shivers up his spine. Thoughts of calling for Bill came to mind, but he then remembers that Bill is a busy demon and can't always be here for his rescue. The beast began beating at the door, leaving Dipper to panic some more.

"Grandpa!" Dipper screamed. "If you've got a plan, now is the time to act!"

Suddenly Mabel returned along with Stanford, who in which had his brass knuckled on.

"We got a werewolf Hu?" Stanford asked. "Been a while since we've gotten a beast at our door."

Dipper scoffed. "Well don't sound so happy about it!"

Stanly re-entered the room with a gun n his hands. "I've got this"

Stanly the opened the door tackling the beast down shooting it in the head. Dipper peeked out in horror; there was a naked man now in their front yard.

"I-Is he alive?" Dipper asked.

"Yes, I just cured him is all." Stanly replied.

Dipper gave a sigh of relief and walked back into the shack. "What a day."

As the night drew near Dipper was antsy to se his love, for Bill had promised to return.

"Where is he!?" Dipper asked bouncing on the couch.

Mabel laughed at her brother. "He should be here silly, don't rush life."

Dipper rolled his eyes as he tried to distract himself with television.

"UCK! I can't take it! Where is he!?" Dipper screamed.

Mabel then wacked her brother beside the head. "Dipper chill, and stop screaming!"

"Fine..." Dipper obeyed.

'Now, what should we have for dinner?" Mabel asked as she looked threw the pantry.

"I don't know" Dipper shrugged.

"A-HA! I shale make pancakes!"

"For dinner?"

Mabel scoffed. "Yes for dinner, now stop complaining and wait for your dream boy!"

Dipper groaned as Mabel reminded him of the wait. Just then Dipper heard footsteps come from the attic then down the steps.

"I'm back Pine Tree!" Bill announced. "What I miss?"

Shooting out of his seat Dipper ran over to Bill dragging him into a warm hug. "Just a werewolf."

Bill gasped. "A werewolf!?"

"Yeah but grandpa took care of it." Dipper explained.

Bill gave a sigh of relief. "Good"

Dipper yawned as he finally lay down in his bed, he wished Bill could stay but sadly he could not. He gazed upon the ceiling, desperately trying to fall into a deep sleep. Just before he could, a noise was sounded from his window.

"What the-"Dipper sat up in his bed quickly. "Who's there?"

Before Dipper could even make a screech, a bag was flung over his head.

"HEY!" Dipper yelled as he struggled to break free.

"Quiet boy." A deep voice ordered.

The voice made Dipper freeze, It sounded so familiar. Dipper kept quiet as the person walked, not letting the boy get away. I must have been an hour before the bag was taken off his head and Dipper was tied to a chair. Dipper looked around as he spotted Gideon and David Destruction.

"wh-what do you want?" Dipper asked, he had not a clue of what the hell was going on.

Gideon walked over to Dipper with a smirk. "Oh nothing Pine's boy, we just need your blood."

"My blood?" Dipper asked.

"Yes."

"What for?"

"You'll see." Gideon then took out a knife and sliced Dipper's arm open.

Dipper groaned in pain as the blood leaked out, Gideon letting it drip into a cup. He glanced around the room noticing it was the cave he'd been before, and they were in front of the door he could not get in.

"My blood won't work; you need the blood of a royal!" Dipper tried to explain.

Gideon chuckled. "Oh Gabriel, but you are the reincarnation of Prince Gabriel himself. So you do have the blood we need.

Dipper was dumbfounded, he could have got through that door ages ago. Gideon the dripped the blood in the plat that stuck out the wall, which activated it and the door, opened.

"Alright David, knock him out." Gideon ordered the demon.

David smirked and walked over to the boy.

"Wait wh-"Dipper was knocked out cold by the demon's whack before he could finish.

Mabel was frantic; she had awoken to her brother missing. Searching every corner, under every stone, yet nothing. Dipper was nowhere to be found. Dipper was missing.

"Call the police! Call the FBI! HELL, CALL THE NATIONAL GUARD!" Mabel screamed to her Grunkle Stan.

Stanford sighed. "Mabel calm down, we will find him."

Bill was in an even greater panic, his human was missing. He was searching through every cave, forest, jungle, Dimension. He was determined to find his Pine Tree.

"WHERE IS HE!?" Bill screamed in his deep demonic voice as he walked through the dream scape.

The thought that Dipper had been kidnapped sent Bill's stomach to turn, made him queasy.

"I will find you Pine Tree." Bill said to himself. "I don't care how many demons I have to kill in the process"

In Hell, there are many demons, among the strongest are: David Destruction, Cupid (Odd love Demon), X the demon of death, and top dog himself; Bill Cipher. No demon dared cross the wrong path with Bill. Only ones to ever have the balls to where David, and X. If a demon where to kidnap Bill's human, than that would be the worst way of writing you're suicide note.

Finally Bill caught Dipper's sent, in a flash Bill teleported to the door from before. He looked at the dried up blood, his heart sinking.

"No." Bill growled. "David… I will kill you" Bill's eye began to glow red; David had crossed Bill in the worse way possible.

When Dipper Finally opened his eyes, he sat up to notice he was in chains.

"Chains?" Dipper looked at them, on both wrists. He could not move.

Dipper grunted as he began to pull, desperately trying to break free. Alas, to only burn his wrists from the rusty metal.

"Damnit… how the hell do I get out of here?"

The door opened as Gideon walked in, a smug look upon his face. "Hello my new pet."

Dipper shot a glare. "I am NOT your pet."

Dipper then noticed the bracelet of sapphire jewels upon Gideon's wrist. He had found the Bracelet of Faith.

"I see you've noticed." Gideon spoke as he made Dipper levitate into the air.

Dipper groaned in pain as Gideon pulled on Dipper's chains, blood now falling down his arms. Dipper was losing all his hope, he was defenseless. Just when he was about to give up, the chains suddenly shattered into pieces. Dipper looked around to find a logical explanation for what just happened, along did Gideon.

"HoW dArE yOu KiDnApP My PiNe TrEe!" A discorded voice sounded from nowhere.

Bill then appeared behind Dipper picking him up, Dipper smiling in relief. Yet, Bill was furious, his blood was boiling with anger.

"WhErE Is ThAt PaThEtIc ExCuSe Of A dEmOn!?" Bill screamed in fury.

David then appeared in front of frightened Gideon. "You called?"

Bill placed Dipper back down with a triangular force field around him, Dipper watching the two demons growl at each other.

"HOW DARE YOU KIDNAP MY PINE TREE DAVID!" Bill roared. "I WILL RIP YOUR GOD DAMN SOUL OUT!"

David laughed sadistically. "Oh, did I piss you off?" David teased. "I was just doing my job."

Bill growled and grabbed David by the shirt collar and slammed him against the brick wall.

"If I ever find you near my Pine Tree again! SO HELP BE GOD I WILL SKIN YOUR ASS ALIVE AND FEED YOU TO SATAN HIMSELF! YOU HEAR ME!?" Bill threatened.

Dropping David, Bill grabbed his human and teleported home setting Dipper one his bed. Dipper looked up at the still angry Bill and set his hand upon his cheek.

"Bill…" Dipper calmly said. "Calm down"

Bill looked at Dipper, his eye returning gold. "Forgive me Dipper, for I am just protective of what is mine."

Dipper stood up wrapping his arms around the demon, hugging on him tightly. "You're my hero. You saved me yet again."

Bill hugged his human back, sighing in relief. "Always Dipper, I will always save you."

Bill than picked Dipper up laying him back down, covering him up. Not saying a word Bill grabbed a chair and set it by Dipper, he then sat in it.

"What are you doing?" Dipper asked.

"Watching you." Bill answered. "No one is going to take you again. You are MINE."

Dipper just brushed it off, and fell into a deep sleep. Unknowing of what chaos was about to be brought onto, Gravity Falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHA Sorry for the werewolf time filler.


	10. Chapter 10

Discorded Love

Chapter 10

Hello! I know, it's been forever since my last update. I've had a lot going on, long story, not anyone's drama but mine. Anywho, I'm sorry if this is a bit short. Forgive me. But, we are about to reach the climax of this story!!!! So excited! So, without any further adue, enjoy!

The sun rays gleamed along the sides of the metallic surface which covered the ancient machine. The wind blowing off dust from the mechanical artifact. Animals like, birds, squirrels, and chipmunks land upon it as if this device could bring no harm. Oh, how these poor creatures are sadly mistaken. If they only knew what power the device holds, they'd be running for their lives.

The brunette boy sat upon a chipped rock, gazing at the machine with thoughts running through his head. To be honest, he was waiting for a miracle. Gideon was winning, and he could not stop him. It made Dipper feel sick. Gideon had already solved all the puzzles and retrieved all the keys, he has won.

Feeling defeated Dipper stood up and caught his balance once on two feet. A heavy pain in his chest as it all sunk in. Slowly he began to walk home. He couldn't help but hate himself, for loosing. Digging his feet into the ground in a sliding motion, he kicked a few rocks as he continued his way home. Hands tucked into his pockets, as he kept a slouched back. Soon he made it back to the shack, opening the old wooden door, he made his way inside, kicking off his shoes as they flew into the corner. He walked over and sat next to his sister on the old worn down couch.

"I hate this" The boy mumbled to his sister.

Looking at her brother, Mabel couldn't help but frown. She knew something had been bothering him.

"Hate what?" The worried girl asked.

Letting out a upsetting sigh Dipper answered her. "I hate how Gideon has won. He's finally won. Gotten everything he's ever wanted. Next, he will have the world."

The girl had no words. She watched as failure covered Dipper's soul.

"Have you spoke with Bill lately?" Mabel questioned, running her fingers through her sad brothers hair.

"No." Was all that could come out of the boy.

Mabel sighed and began staring at the Television again. "Well, he hasn't been around for you to talk to him." She explained. "So, sorry for the stupid question."

Soon Night fell, leaving Dipper exhausted. The boy stumbled upstairs and barged into his room. Without hesitation, he fell into his soft warm bed. Burying his face into the pillow. Feeling the warmth of the pillow on his face, letting a relaxed sigh from his lungs. Yet to his inconvenience, a thud was heard from the other side of his room. Jumping from shock, dipper got to his feet and gazed around the room. He could see a dark silhouette hidden within the shadow of a corner just beyond the window.

"Hello?" The scared teen breathed from his quivering lips.

Suddenly a man with a yellow suit stepped into the dim moonlight, that peeked from the window.

The boy giving a sigh of relief.

"Oh bill, it's just you" Dipper gave a small chuckle. "You startled me."

The lanky man smiled and set a hand upon the boys cold cheek.

"Forgive me PineTree." The demon apologised, his golden eye giving a gentle gaze upon his human. "I only came to check on you, I did not mean to wake you."

"You didn't" Dipper replied

The demon sat the boy back on his comfy bed and took a seat next to him. Dipper looking up at Bill as if he was an angel.

"Where have you been?" Dipper questioned.

Bill gave out a heavy sigh before looking at his love.

"I've been, spying on Gideon." The demon explained.

In a blink of an eye, Dipper was perked up with a huge grin across his face. Finally, he was going to get answers. Finally, he can have a lead to defeating that annoying rich brat.

"Really!?" Dipper screeched in excitement. "What you get? What happened!? What has been up to?!"

A loud laughter left the demon's breath. "Oh Pine Tree, you have no idea how cute you are when you are excited!" Bill exclaimed.

A pink blush kissed Dipper's cheeks, as he turned his head to look the other way.

"S-so…" The boy mumbled. "Just… answer the questions."

"Alright!" Bill giggled. "Gideon has been sneaking off with, that scum, David. Looking that machine up and down. Top to bottom. Inside and Out. Gear and Bolt. Structure an-"

Dipper interrupted Bill before he could finish.

"BILL! Hun, I get it." Dipper explained.

As the sun rose into the blue sky that next day, Dipper was ready to solve Gideon's plan. He packed his backpack with all the supplies he could ever need, or that he could think of. Determination written upon the young teen's face, he set out to return to the machine. Staying on lookout, to catch Gideon in the act.

As the boy set up his camp, he scanned the area. 'Still no sign of Gideon.' He thought to himself, feeling a bit disappointed. 'But I can not give up!'

The night air was thin, the light of the silver moon bleed across the forest ground like a warm blanket. Dipper, warm in his tent, lay reading the journals.

"There has got to be a way to destroy that machine." The boy mumbled to himself.

Desperately trying to find a way to end everything, he was up at late hours. Scanning over the pages, over and over again. Hungry for an answer. Hungry for hope. Than without warning, dipper began to hear crackling leaves. Footsteps. He slowly closed the book, setting it beside him on the tent's floor. Unzipping the entrance, he peeked his head out, squinting his eyes to see in the dark.

"Alright David!" Gideon beamed. "Are you ready to activate the machine!?"

The demon's low sadistic chuckle, sent chills down Dipper's spine.

"As ready as you are." The demon replied.

Gideon rose his hand up into the hair, feeling the wind blow against it. The Bracelet upon his wrist began glowing in a bright beam of light.

"Open!" Gideon screamed at the machine, as the ground began to shake.

Dipper stayed on his hands and knees, trying to keep calm in the earthquake. 'What do I do? What do I do? What do I do!?' The brunette kept asking himself in his head. As he looked back up at Gideon, he could see the doors of the machine began to open. Unlike the door him and his sister blew up on the other side, this one seemed to lead elsewhere.

"It has opened!" The short fat boy cheered.

Both Gideon and David entered the machine, there silhouettes vanishing in the thick dust. Quickly Dipper stood up, in a inner panic he took off toward the machine. As he was almost there, openings around the structure began opening. As if many arms came out, large metal extensions exited the openings and began to slowly spin around. Dipper backed back up and hid behind his tent.

"It's on!!!" Gideon cheered again as the exited the machine.

The large device began spinning in a rapid rate before vanishing, Taking Gideon and David along with it. Dipper was stunned. Standing back up Dipper set off to town, panicking in the process.

The machine appeared in the middle of town, citizens gasping in horror. As Dipper entered the town he froze at the site. The machine still spinning, Gideon and David standing in front of it, watching it's glory.

"Gideon!" Dipper screamed out in panic. "What are you doing!? You're going to destroy the world!"

The fat southern boy laughed at Dipper. "Of course it is!" Gideon replied. "WHy else would I turn it on!"

An evil smirk growing upon Gideon's face, he pointed at Dipper. Giving David the signal to kill him. Dipper wasn't stupid, he knew what this meant. Without hesitation, the frightened boy took off running. 'I've gotta get out of here!' He told himself, trying his best to keep calm.

Mabel sat on the couch, watching television, flipping through the channels.

"Three isn't anything on!" The young girl yelled in frustration.

Suddenly, she stopped on the news. She saw her beloved town, and how all the citizens ran for their lives in a panic.

Mabel gasped in horror. "Grunkle Stan! Grandpa!" The young girl called out to her family.

Hearing the panic in her voice, Stanford ran for the living room, Stanly right behind him, emerging from his hidden lab.

"Mabel, what is it!?" Her grandfather asked.

"Who do I have to kill sweetheart!?" Her grunkle Stan questioned as he came in, putting on his brass knuckles.

Trembling, Mabel pointed at the T.V. screen. Stanly dropped his plasma gun as he saw the activated Machine.

"I can't believe it." Stanley breathed. "It's the end of the world."

Well I do hope you enjoyed! :D Stay tuned for ch. 11 !!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys Enjoyed


End file.
